


The Irascible One, The Insatiable One, The Irresistible One

by RMplayerslovebites



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMplayerslovebites/pseuds/RMplayerslovebites
Summary: James didn’t like the way Cris celebrated his goal vs Real Sociedad with Nacho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Okay, since I’m quite late as always, let’s turn back the time and pretend today is January twenty-ninth. In case you don’t remember what happened during Cris’ goal celebration or didn’t watch the game at all, check out its video on YouTube first. I don't know how to embed that shit here.

**Location: Cris and James’ house – the living room**

**Date: January 29**

**Time: 11:45 p.m.**

 

“For god’s sake, James! How many times do I have to repeat myself? He was the one who jumped on me. I never asked for it,” Cris said in a hoarse voice.

“Did your dicks touch?” James asked furiously, ignoring Cris.

“Do you even fucking listen to me?” Cris huffed irritably.

James picked up a cushion from the nearest couch and forcefully threw it at Cris but Cris dodged and that hit the wall behind him and fell down. “Did they or did they not?” James cried.

“What the hell, James? Are you crazy?” Cris cried back.

James let out a hysterical laugh. “It’s a simple question. Why the fuck can’t you just answer it?”

Cris huffed and shook his head rapidly. “Yep, you’re now officially crazy,” he mumbled and then turned around and moved toward the stairway.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going? James asked ragefully.

“I’m going to bed. Isn’t that obvious? I’m tired,” Cris answered without turning around.

James took big steps toward Cris. He was on the 7th step when James reached him and took hold of Cris’ right arm and turned him toward himself roughly. “You’re not going anywhere unless you answer my question,” James said unfalteringly.

“Let me go,” Cris demanded with evident annoyance. He tried to pull his arm away but James’ grip was firm.

“ANSWER ME!” James yelled.

“NO!” Cris yelled back and freed his arm from James’ grip with force. “THEY DIDN’T!”

“You’re lying,” James mumbled.

“I’m not,” Cris stated coldly. He was still standing on the same step and James was one step below him.

“How can I believe you?” James asked quietly, looking up at Cris.

“He hopped on my belly not on my dick. Its video has probably been uploaded on YouTube by now. Go watch it again if you don’t believe me,” Cris uttered and started moving up.

“I can’t watch it again,” James confessed.

Cris halted and slowly turned around, facing James.

“I can’t erase it from my mind either,” James went on, looking dejected.

They stared at each other without saying anything. Seconds passed then James began speaking. “Why did you hug him?”

“He’s my teammate, James. Our teammate,” Cris sighed.

“Oh, really? Would you say the same thing if it was Fabio?” James asked bluntly.

Cris frowned. “How the hell is Fabio related right now?”

“How about Gareth?” James continued stubbornly, ignoring Cris’ question.

“JAMES!” Cris cried out.

“Or hell, even Sergio?” James added persistently.

“Where are you going with this? Huh?” Cris asked quite calmly but the way his voice sounded made James to stop talking. Cris started moving down. “gonna call their names one by one? So what?”

James neither moved nor spoke.

“A teammate is a fucking teammate. Nothing more,” Cris’s voice rose.

James took one step down without glancing at his way.

“Doesn’t matter if it’s Nacho or Fabio or Gareth or anyone else,” Cris closed his hands in a fist and took another step down. So did James.

“Do you know who’s more than a fucking teammate to me?” Cris asked furiously. James didn’t answer. He just took one step after another down. He couldn’t dare to look away.

“YOU KNOW IT OR NOT?” Cris yelled unexpectedly. “Cris,” James said with panic.

Cris shook his head swiftly. “That’s not my answer.” He moved down and made James to do the same. James was on step 2 when he missed the first one and fell down on his back with a thud. He groaned with pain but Cris didn’t even twitch. “I know you know the answer. Yet decide to act like a little jealous bitch?” Cris remarked while coming near James who was sliding backward on the floor.

“How many more times do I have to say I love you to believe me?” Cris sounded and looked scary as hell.

James was terrified. He hadn’t seen him that angry since they met. “Cris… I’m…” James said shakily.

“How many more years do I have to live with you to know me?” Cris disregarded James’ shaky voice. He was on the floor now. Before James could slide back further, Cris had straddled him. He bent down and placed his hands on James’ shoulders and pushed him down forcefully. James thudded against the floor. A sharp pain went through his head and his vision went black for a few seconds.” Ah!” James groaned with pain. He tried to rub his sore head but Cris grabbed his wrist and pinned it down next to his head. “What the fuck, Cris?” James attempted to free his wrist from Cris’ tight grip by his other hand but Cris snatched James’ free hand and pinned it down as well next to the other side of his head. “What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me!” James protested fidgetingly. Cris hovered over James who was still struggling to free his hands from Cris’ tight grip but it was just a vain attempt. “Let me go!” James gritted his teeth, looking up at Cris. Cris didn’t react. He locked eyes with James, then slowly bent down and pecked James on the lips.

It was a soft yet enduring kiss. James was shocked and couldn’t tell whether it really happened or he was just hallucinating because of the strike. He of course didn’t kiss Cris back but when Cris halted in front of his face and began talking he realized he wasn’t dreaming. “How many more kisses will it take for you to understand what we are is real?” Cris breathed out on James’ lips. He didn’t seem angry anymore. He lay on top of James’ body and ground his hips into James’ hips. He brushed his crotch against James’ groin. James gave a gasp of surprise.

“That’s touching!” Cris smirked.

“Please let me go!” James asked faintly.

“Why? You don’t want it?” Cris frowned.

James said nothing. Cris rocked his hips downward one more time. James let out an uncontrolled moan. “Please, Cris. Stop it! Please,” James said desperately.

“Fine. Now that you don’t want it, would you rather I gave it to Nacho or Gareth?” Cris asked indifferently.

James looked up at him, wide-eyed.

“Or Fabio or… who else’s name did you mention?... Uh, Sergio?” Cris continued.

“Fuck you, Cris. Fuck. You.” A sudden rage surged through James’ veins.

Cris laughed. “Why? I thought you didn’t want it.” Cris said scornfully.

“I don’t, you motherfucker,” James said, scowling.

Cris ground his hips. “But your dick says otherwise.” He grinned.

James sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Cris’ grin went wider. James opened his eyes and looked up at Cris again. “Because it’s stupid. It doesn’t know what an asshole you are,” James retorted bluntly.

“Actually, it’s smart. Unlike you. It knows who’s sitting on it. Tell me James. Would it reacted the same way if it was Marcelo who was sitting on it instead of me?” Cris asked.

“What?!” James said in surprise.

“Or Navas?” Cris added.

“What the fuck are you even talking about?” asked James.

“I’ve seen you with them, James,” Cris stated coldly.

“They’re like a brother to me,” James retorted, frowning.

“How about Sergio then?” Cris mumbled.

James gulped audibly and didn’t say anything.

“The guy is so comfortable with his body. He walks around half-naked all the time. Who would blame him, really? Do you fancy him? He’s such an alpha male. Dominant, tough, aggressive. Almost like me, but he’s extra.” Cris cut the distance between himself and James, their faces 2 inches away from each other. “And I know what a submissive, needy bitch you are. You may lie about not wanting me right now, but your body can’t resist me and your dick obviously can’t lie. You see, James? I have reasons to be jealous too. So don’t start this shit again with me or I’ll make you regret it,” Cris warned. He released James’ wrists and pushed his body up. He stood up next to James who was still lying down on the floor, looking transfixed. Cris looked down at him. “Keep your wanking ritual quiet. I don’t wanna wake up by you screaming my name repeatedly,” Cris sneered and walked toward the stairway.

James didn’t say a word. He just watched Cris walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a hanky-panky!  
> Hint: James and S. R. ;)  
> Yep, not obvious at all!  
> Okay, see you soon! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things that need to be clarified:  
> • Cris and James are boyfriends. They’ve been in a relationship since James’ arrival in Madrid.  
> • Sergio lives next door. He’s single apparently. I’m not sure. He’s not an open book!  
> • I know they live in a palace in the real world but here they live in a I dunno maybe two-story house? Nothing extremely fancy or luxury. Also, everybody has one car. They are super rich tho, don’t get me wrong. They just live modestly! :D  
> • They all are gay, except for Cris. He’s bi. He told me that. JK!  
> • They don’t have kids.
> 
> What else?! I don’t know. Ask me anything that seems vague to you and I’ll answer gladly. BTW, I haven’t finished this story yet so I’m not quite sure how many chapters there will be. But I’ve written 7 chapters so far, so I’m guessing 15 would be adequate. 
> 
> Okay, let’s read. :)

Cris ignored the apparent pain in James’ face and ran up the steps. He entered their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

James jerked by the sound. He was still on the floor, rubbing his red wrists and the back of his head which was sore to the touch. The most embarrassing part though was his hard-on. “Fuck you, Cris,” James gnarled. When he tried to stand up, a sharp pain went through his pelvis. “Goddammit!” he said through gritted teeth. He heard a message alert tone coming from his phone. He limped toward his phone and picked it up from the table. It was from Sergio. James sighed and opened the text message.

Sergio: heard yelling. U 2 ok?

James: not really.

Sergio: why? I’m coming there.

James: no need to.

Sergio: u come over then.

“Fuck,” James huffed, looking at his aroused member. I can’t right now, he sent.

Sergio: WTF?! I’m getting worried. Either you come Rodriguez or I’ll come. Pick one!

James sighed in despair. FINE! I’ll be there in a min, he sent at last. He took the keys and his phone and left the house.

Since Sergio lived in the adjacent house, it wasn’t hard to believe that he would literally hear every word and sometimes every moan!

James knocked on the door and Sergio opened it. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a black shirt – clearly ready to go out. “Hey, come on in,” Sergio said and opened the door wide open, letting James in. James entered the house and Sergio closed the door. “What’s with you two? Were you fighting?” Sergio asked abruptly.

“Kind of,” James sighed, pulling his shirt down in an attempt to cover up his crotch. 

“How come?” Sergio asked, frowning. James moved towards the nearest couch and flung himself down onto it. Sergio didn’t miss his limp. “Hey, why the hell are you limping?” he asked, approaching the couch James was now lounging on. “Did Cris hit you?” He asked with anger.

“No… not exactly. I kind of stumbled and fell down on the floor,” James explained away, avoiding Sergio’s gaze.

He rubbed his sore head, accidentally letting Sergio see what he was still rocking. Sergio chortled.

“What’s so funny?” James asked, sounding offended.

“Nothing,” Sergio said and sat beside James. “Cris didn’t look angry when he left after the game. What exactly happened, James?” Sergio asked.

James turned his head and looked at Sergio who was looking at him with worried eyes. “I… I initiated the whole thing,” James spoke, in a low voice. “I was angry with him because of that stupid celebration he had with Nacho and …”

“Oh, James!” Sergio interrupted. “You got jealous, didn’t you?”

“No,” James denied, making Sergio arch his eyebrow.

“Maybe,” James sighed.

Sergio laughed. “I’ve been down that road before, kiddo. Over and over,” Sergio said.

“With… I-Iker?” James faltered.

“Yep, that’s the one,” said Sergio apathetically.

James was taken aback by the coldness in Sergio’s voice when he addressed Iker but didn’t say anything.

“Well, it was our first real fight and I think it’s safe to say that it didn’t go well,” James sighed.

“I can tell,” Sergio smirked.

James glanced a confused look at Sergio then stood up. “Okay, I should probably go. It was… um… it was nice talking to you, I guess.”

“Any time,” Sergio said, taking a step toward James. “I’m here for you. You know that, right?”

James didn’t answer.

Sergio put his hands on James’ shoulders, making him twitch. “You can always count on my help, no matter what the problem is,” he said, leaning in. “I can help you with anything,” Sergio whispered into James’ ear, putting stress on ’Anything’. He leaned back and removed his hands from James’ shoulders, who looked enchanted – mouth slightly open and eyes set in a fixed stare.

Few seconds passed, this time James was the one who slowly leaned in and kissed Sergio’s lips. Sergio neither kissed back nor drew back.

James leant back, looking at Sergio with a mixture of satisfaction and a certain shyness. “I thought you were going somewhere,” James rasped.

“I was. But I can stay if you want me to,” Sergio said, in a low voice.

“Isn’t it important?” James asked.

“Nothing that can’t be done tomorrow or even the days after,” Sergio shrugged.

“What is it?” James only looked more confused.

Sergio huffed then wrapped his arm loosely around James’ waist. “Like I said,” he drew his face close to James’ face, looking into his eyes. “I like to help people out. The ones in need. And that’s all you need to know,” he breathed on James’ lips.

James inhaled deeply and lowered his eyes, staring at Sergio’s tantalizing lips which were slightly open. He took another look at Sergio’s eyes before attaching his lips to Sergio’s lips, kissing him thirstily. Sergio briefly smiled into the kiss then began kissing James back as eagerly. He wrapped his other arm around James’ waist and pressed his body to his, earning a low moan from James. James circled his arms around Sergio’s neck, never stopping the kiss. Sergio pulled away to talk. “Ready to take this to my room? In my bed?” He asked, his voice as soft as James had ever heard it.

James nodded.

Sergio didn’t waste any time and lifted James’ body up with ease as if he was as light as a feather. He headed towards his room which was upstairs.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Sergio put James down on his feet and cupped his face between his warm hands. James closed his eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed the warmness until Sergio began talking softly: “Are you sure you want this?”

James opened his eyes and nodded quickly.

“Then say it,” Sergio said firmly.

“I… I want this,” James said, slowly.

“Then you got to be quiet. We don’t want to wake your boyfriend up, do we?”

James shook his head.

“Otherwise he’ll be so pissed, more than what he already is.” Sergio smirked, still holding James’ face between his hands.

“Okay,” James said in a low voice.

Sergio smiled then connected his lips to James’ lips. James immediately opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his hands around Sergio’s back, roaming them over his upper body. Sergio grabbed the hem of James’ shirt and took it off. He did the same to his own shirt afterward. James took a moment to admire Sergio’s bare chest, caressing it gently like he had never seen him naked before or maybe he just couldn’t believe he was that up close, touching what he had never thought he would get to touch. Unfortunately, patience has never been Sergio’s strong suit. He put his hand on James’ now rock hard dick, earning a gasp from him. “Take your pants and underwear off and lay on your back,” Sergio said roughly.

James did as he was told. He felt quite embarrassed in front of Sergio who still had his jeans on. Hopefully, that didn’t last longer because Sergio took his jeans off and came up the bed to where James was lying, utterly exposed. James couldn’t take his eyes off of Sergio’s bulge and that didn’t slide off the captain’s eyes. He simpered and spread out James’ legs enough so he could lay on top of James’ body. At the moment when Sergio’s clothed crotch rubbed against James’ hard-on, he drew in a sharp breath, making Sergio grin. He used his hands as a pillar to hold his upper body still at the top of James’ torso.

“Now what do you want me to do?” Sergio asked quietly.

James said nothing.

Sergio bent down and came his lips near James’ lips but didn’t kiss him. “You’re just gonna lie down here and wait for me to do the whole thing?” Sergio hummed on James’ lips, looking into his eyes.

James lifted his head upward and attached his lips to Sergio’s lips but he quickly pulled back. “Uh-uh. You have to ask for it,” Sergio informed firmly.

“Sergio… please!” James sighed.

“Please what? Huh, James? What do you want?” Sergio pressed his face into James’ neck, nimbly bussing the skin right below his ear. James moaned, sliding his fingers into Sergio’s hair. “Do you want my gentle kisses…” He bit down on James’ neck, making him squirm in pain. He hovered over James again. “… or you prefer painful bites?” He added then bent down and wrapped his lips around James’ left nipple.

“Oh my God!” James gasped.

Sergio placed a kiss on it, bringing his face atop James’ face. “Where else do you want my mouth on?” Sergio asked, hoarsely.

“You know that,” James mumbled.

Sergio rocked his hips, gaining a pathetic moan from James. “I want to hear it,” Sergio said.

James gulped audibly. “I… I want your mouth… on my dick.” He whispered.

“What do you want me to do to your dick with my mouth?” Sergio teased.

“Jesus Christ, Sergio! Stop teasing… please,” James begged.

Sergio gave him a self-satisfied smile in reply, pushed his body upward, and crawled backward until his face was atop James’ leaking dick.

He wrapped his hand around James’ shaft, making him twitch. He bent down and licked the head of James’ dick. “Oh, shit!” James murmured.

This time, Sergio wrapped his lips around its head and swirled his tongue around it.

“Oh my God, Sergio… fuck,” James fisted the bed sheet tightly, trying not to moan loud.

“Am I good at helping you out?” Sergio asked.

“I don’t know yet,” James replied brashly, making Sergio smile.

He firmly pumped James’ dick three times, making him gasp for air.

“How about now?” Sergio smirked.

“No, not yet,” James answered shakily.

Sergio put his mouth on the tip of his dick and went down a little bit then began bobbing his head and stroking James’ length at the same time.

James arched his back and bit back a moan. Sergio took hold of the base of his dick and then deep throated him skillfully.

“FUCK, SERGIO… FUCK, FUCK,” James moaned loud at last. He was still holding on the bed sheet like his life depended on it. He looked down at Sergio, eyes dark with lust. Sergio removed his mouth from James’ dick, his saliva running from the head of his dick down to where Sergio’s hand was.

Sergio looked at James’ flushed face and grinned widely.“I don’t have to ask anymore because your face says it all,” he said.

“Sergio, please make me cum,” James begged shamelessly.

“Not yet. I want you conscious while I’m fucking you. Now, come on. Lie down on your belly,” said Sergio.

While James was lying on his stomach, Sergio took his underwear off and threw it on the floor. Then he walked toward the nightstand and pulled out its drawer to take a condom. He put it on and then coated his erection with a generous amount of lube. He climbed back up the bed to James. He went behind him and opened his legs apart. He rubbed some of the lube on James’ entrance before aligning his dick with it. “Ready?” Sergio asked James.

“Ready,” James said quietly.

Sergio slowly pushed the tip of his dick into James’ hole, pulling in a low moan from James. Sergio pushed in further until he was half way in. “You want it deeper?” He whispered against James’ ear.

“Uh-huh,” James sighed.

Sergio obliged and went just a little deeper agonizingly slow. “Oh my God!” James groaned.

“You want it all the way in?” Sergio asked.

James swallowed hard, his mouth dry. “Do it.” He said, in a throaty voice.

“You sure?” asked Sergio.

“Yes, I want it. Please move!” James said.

Sergio pulled back –not all the way out – then sharply thrust all the way in, hitting exactly where it should get hit.

James cried out and clenched onto the bed sheet.

“Shh. You’re being so loud, James,” Sergio warned while keeping his rhythm and thrusting deeply into James.

“Fuck… I can’t… I’m close,” James said breathlessly.

Sergio didn’t say anything and kept rocking his hips unmercifully. His thrusts were getting irregular.

It didn’t take James any longer until he came onto the mattress, untouched.

Sergio pulled his dick out and took the condom off. A couple of strokes, Sergio shoot his cum hard all over James’ ass.

He collapsed next to James who was quiet and had his eyes closed. “You okay?” Sergio asked, panting.

James said something inaudibly low in response.

Sergio caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers but James didn’t react – he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of drama ahead of us, guys. Get ready!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I’ve been hella busy then hella sick over last weeks. I have a fever at the moment, my head is spinning, it’s about 3 a.m. here and I just edited this chapter minutes ago. So please ignore the errors if there is any. I just wanted to upload this chapter today sooo bad! I love you, guys. Thanks for reading and commenting. It might take several weeks to get a chapter up but I won’t ever cancel this story. There is too much left to it and I wish I could somehow share them with you guys faster. Thanks for your patience. You all rock!

The next morning, James woke up to the sound of Cris’ car engine starting. It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn’t in his own bed and the naked, inked body next to him didn’t belong to Cris. Sergio was still asleep, lying on his belly and his face toward the opposite direction.

James sat up and crept out of the bed, found his boxers and pants, and pulled them on. As he started to wear his shirt on, Sergio slowly rolled onto his back. “What the fuck, dude? I said I didn’t want you to stay the night,” Sergio grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He turned his face and looked at James who had his shirt in his hands and was staring at him. Sergio sat up hastily. “Oh, hi! It’s you,” he said.

James just blinked at him.

“I thought— never mind. You’re up early,” Sergio said, slowly.

James put his shirt on. “Not really. It’s almost 9,” he said.

“Hmm,” Sergio said in response, skimming the floor in search of his clothes. Once he found his jeans, he pulled the blanket off himself, got out of the bed, and walked toward them. James let his eyes stroll over Sergio’s nude body for a brief moment before looking down at his feet.

Sergio got into his jeans and zipped them up. “You going home?” he asked James.

James raised his head and looked at Sergio who had his hands rested on his hips.

“Um… yeah. I should go before Cris comes back,” James said.

“He’s out?” Sergio asked.

James nodded. “He left minutes ago. Probably going to Ricky,” he said.

“Ricky? As in Ricky Regufe?” Sergio asked.

“Yeah. He talks to him whether on the phone or in person when he’s angry or upset. Complaining about me and stuff, you know? He says my buddy gets me,” James said, mimicking Cris’ voice.

Sergio laughed. “Is that so?”

“Uh-huh,” James answered.

“Interesting.” Sergio pulled a face. “Okay. Imma take a shower now then I’m going for a little jog. If you wanna come, stay here,” he said.

“No. maybe another time,” James said.

“Okay,” Sergio said, already walking toward the bathroom which was in the same room.

“Uh, Sergio?” James called.

“Yes?” Sergio turned his face toward James.

James hesitated. “About— about last night—”

“Don’t worry. It’s already forgotten,” Sergio cut him off and moved toward the bathroom.

James opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Sergio had entered the bathroom and shut the door closed.

He hesitatingly walked toward the bathroom but when he heard the water running and Sergio humming a melody, he changed his direction and went out of the room. He jogged down the stairs to the living room, picked up his phone and keys from the table, and left the house.

As soon as he was inside his house, he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

He drew in a sharp breath when his hands came across a painful bump on the back of his head. He quickly washed his body, wrapped a towel around his waist, and got out of the bathroom. Before moving to his closet to pick out some clothes to wear, he took a look at himself in the mirror; apart from obvious puffiness under his eyes, there was a round purplish mark on his neck – right below his ear – which was also hard to miss. James gently rubbed his fingers over the hickey. It was odd, he thought, that although last night he did something that the majority of people out there consider it immoral, shame or guilt wasn’t among the emotions he was feeling – at least not yet. The only thing that stopped him from caressing his neck while recalling his steamy night with the captain was a photo frame on the dressing table displaying himself and Cris on the beach on their last summer vacation in Ibiza. He quickly dropped his hand, got dressed, and got out of the room.

Cris was still out. James went to the kitchen. Although he didn’t feel like having breakfast, he habitually made a coffee. He went back to the living room, placed his coffee on the table, and walked toward the window to pull the curtains aside, letting the sun rays in. It was when he saw Sergio coming out of his house. He leaned against the window and watched him jogging along the pavement. He went back to his coffee when Sergio was soon out of the view. As he began to sit down on the couch, he heard a car – Cris’ – being pulled up in front of the house. He quickly zipped up his sports jacket and covered his neck with its collar. He already had his mind made up in the shower and he knew what he was going to say to Cris and that surely didn’t include his night with Sergio.

He moved toward the door but before he reached it, Cris had opened it. He walked in and came eye to eye with James, making him halt on his way. James hesitated. “Hi,” he said quietly.

Cris made a noise in response, shut the door, and began heading off to the bedroom.

“Cris, wait!” James called after him and oddly enough, Cris stopped and turned to James.

“We need to talk,” James added.

Cris crossed his arms over his chest and waited for James to talk.

“Um, last night, it was my fault. I acted like a complete idiot,” James said, taking steps toward Cris. “I admit, I got jealous but I shouldn’t have. I let myself doubt you and our relationship which is ridiculous and I’m sorry.” He put his hand on Cris’ crossed arms and looked into his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Cris. I will never ever mistrust you again. I promise.”

Cris stared at him, his face blank. “James…” He began but James interrupted: “Cris,” he said. “Let me finish first, please. I feel terrible every time I think about last night. You managed to score a goal after a while and all I cared about was your celebration,” James went on.

Cris uncrossed his arms and dropped James’ hand by doing that. He kept staring at James, his brows furrowed.

James noticed but decided to ignore that. “Sometimes fans don’t get it. It was awful to hear them booing you. I know how much you needed that goal to prove them you’re…”

“Are you mocking me?” Cris snapped.

“What? No.” James shook his head rapidly.

“Oh, really? Then what’s this all about?” Cris rose his voice, making James back away involuntarily.

“Cris— I-I’m sorry,” James stuttered.

“SAVE IT!” Cris snarled. “I don’t need your fucking apology.” He slowly walked toward James, making him move backward. “I don’t need your fucking sympathy either. I don’t want to hear another word about yesterday's game again. Understood?” Cris said firmly, his face flushed with sudden rage.

James’ throat tightened. He swallowed down a sob before nodding his head then dropping it down.

Cris shouldered past him and went over to the door. James let his tears fall down his face as Cris stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether you like this James or not, things will get worse for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘URE LATE AGAIN GURL’  
> I know, I know, I’m sorrrrry.  
> This chapter is cute, guys. Only the first part of it tho. The second part will get quite awkward.  
> Also I know the boys usually (or always?) perform a recovery session the day after each match day, but I didn’t want to include that here. I gave them all a day off. Hehe  
> Oh one more thing. That breakfast Sergio is gonna make here is a real thing. A chick on youtube taught me. That other ingredient he refused to reveal is cream cheese. You can have some fruits like banana or strawberry or whatever next to it as well if you desire.  
> What the hell am I talking about??!!  
> Let’s read! :D

James wiped away the tears when a knock came on the door. He thought it was Cris; maybe forgot something or even came back to apologize. He opened the door. It was Sergio.

“Hey,” he said, sounding slightly breathless.

“Hey,” James said in a low voice.

“I was nearby when I saw Cris driving back here. But just a few minutes later I saw him…” Sergio stopped talking as James let out a soft sigh then dropped his head. He gently pushed his chin up with his thumb and index fingers. “Are you okay?” He sounded concerned.

James didn’t answer. He kept ignoring Sergio’s inquisitive gaze. “Look at me!” Sergio demanded.

He gave a gasp of shock when James’ tearful eyes met his own. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly. James didn’t answer and just lowered his eyes again. Sergio let go of his chin and reached out to wipe a tear from his cheek, but James pulled back. “Please, Sergio.” He looked up at him with watery eyes. “I need some moments alone.”

“Well, you can’t,” Sergio said firmly. “I’m not gonna let you be alone like this. I mean, look at you. You look devastated. Come on, let’s go to my house.”

As James opened his mouth to protest, Sergio grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of his house and never let go of him until they reached Sergio’s house.

 

“Fire up the fireplace, would you?” Sergio asked. “It’s fucking freezing in here. I’m gonna go change my clothes. Make yourself at home. I’ll be back in a minute.” He ran up the stairs to his room.

James lit up the fireplace, stood in front of it, and stared at the flames for a while. He didn’t even realize when Sergio was back again in the living room.

“Aha! That’s better!” Sergio said, bringing James out of his thoughts back to reality. “I can’t bear cold weather. It’s so torturous,” he went on. “Have you had breakfast yet?” he asked James.

James shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

“Oh, you will be after you see what I’m about to make. It would take a few minutes, though. Don’t go anywhere until I come back, okay?” Sergio said.

James gave him a smile. “Okay.”

“Perfect,” Sergio said happily and went to the kitchen. James found Sergio’s instant enthusiasm funny.

He looked around his living room; it was easy to detect Sergio’s mannerism in the stuff he had carefully chosen to decorate his house: too many symbolic statues here and there, several dream catchers in different colors and sizes, a lot of pictures of his family – especially of his mom – on the walls, and of course pictures of himself on important occasions; including the moment he lifted La Undecima. He couldn’t find any pictures of La Decima which seemed strange to him.

“Saw anything interesting?” Sergio was back with a tray in his hands.

“Um, yeah, too many cool stuff you got here,” said James.

“Aw, thanks. You know, it kind of sucks that we’re neighbors but we barely hang out. When was the last time you were _actually_ here?” he asked while putting two cups of coffee and two plates filled with pancakes on the dining table.

James thought for a moment and all he could remember was last night. He was sure as hell that wasn’t what Sergio meant by the last _actual_ visit. “Uh, I don’t know, really. What is it you made anyway? It smells fantastic.”

“Well, come on over here and see by yourself,” Sergio said happily.

James smiled and walked toward the table. Sergio pulled a chair out for James.

“Oh, come on! You’re embarrassing me!” James said while sitting down.

“No, I want to,” Sergio said, then sat on a chair in front of James.

“Okay, go ahead. What’s the frosting made of?” James asked, taking his fork and knife and cutting his pancake.

“Not too fast, buddy. Try it first, then take a wild guess,” Sergio said.

“All right.” James cut an almost big piece of the pancake and put it inside his mouth. “Mmm… mmm, this is good!” he said with his mouth still full. There was a little frosting on the corner of his mouth. Sergio chuckled at the sight. “I thought you said you weren’t hungry,” he said, laughingly.

“Well, I am now for sure.” James cut another piece. “Okay. Cinnamon is definitely in there.”

Sergio nodded his head. “That’s right.”

“Awesome!” James said. “Okay, what else? Mmm… and vanilla?”

Sergio made a face then clapped his hands. “Perfecto. Although, there is one more thing in it which I’m not gonna reveal that.”

James frowned. “Really? What is it?”

“It’s a secret,” Sergio whispered then picked up his fork and knife and started eating.

James rolled his eyes then ate another piece. “There isn’t anything else,” he grumbled.

Sergio chuckled. “Yeah, let’s leave it that way,” he said without taking his eyes off his plate.

James sighed. “Fucking tease,” he mumbled.

“I heard that.” Sergio looked up and his eyes met James’. As James wanted to say sorry to the captain – who was still looking at him seriously – the corner of Sergio’s lips turned up and he started grinning at him like an idiot.

James exhaled out of relief before grinning back at the fool sitting in front of him. “You know, I may know a thing or two about cooking as well.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sergio said, sounding unamused.

“Yeah. Who do you think does the cooking in the house? Me of course. So, if you tell me all the ingredients of this pancake, I’ll share some of my valuable knowledge about cooking with you in return,” James said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Ha ha! Nice try. There is nothing that I already don’t know, kiddo.” Sergio smiled crookedly.

“I know a lot of tricks, Sergio,” James said, frowning.

Sergio shrugged. “Again. Know them.”

James picked up a sliced banana from his plate and threw it at Sergio. “How can you be so sure?” James said between gritted teeth.

Sergio raised his hands in defeat. “Oh my God! Okay, all right, fine. You know what? The next time I’m going to make this, I’ll let you know, okay? We can make it together. Then you’ll teach me your tricks. Or maybe you could make lunch or dinner. Deal?”

“Deal,” James said, grinning.

“Good. Now let me have my breakfast in peace,” he said and began eating the rest of his now cold pancake.

James sat back in his chair and watched him eating. He was enjoying his time with Sergio. He couldn’t recall the last time Cris ever made anything for them or even had a conversation like this with him. Just the thought of him switched something in his stomach – not in a good way.

“I hope I won’t disappoint you, though,” James said in a throaty voice.

Sergio placed the fork and knife down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Cris never liked my cookery.”

“Really?”

James let out a huff. “Yeah, he has actually said several times that I suck at cooking.” He dropped his head and looked at his intertwined hands.

Sergio couldn’t help but suddenly feel bad for him. “Wow, that’s… that’s just harsh.”

James sighed. “Yeah, tell me about it,” he said in a low voice

Sergio fidgeted in his seat. Seeing James suddenly so quiet and down, quite angered him and made him almost uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to seeing him like that. However, there was one question that he needed to ask him badly.

He cleared his throat before he started talking. “Um, I know you probably don’t want to talk about him now, but there is something I got to ask. Did you tell him about…”

“No,” James cut in. “I haven’t told him about us yet.” He raised his head and met Sergio’s eyes.

“Then what happened this morning?” Sergio asked, frowning.

James huffed. “It was about yesterday’s game again.”

“What about it?”

“I tried to apologize and kind of comfort him, you know. Because of the fans booing him at Bernabeu. I told him that I should have been happy about his goal after some games, instead of being just mad at him because of the way he celebrated it and something like that. But… but that just made him angrier.”

Sergio laughed. “What? Why?”

“I think he thought that I was making fun….”

Sergio quickly shook his head. “No, I mean why you brought that up?” he said, cutting James off. “You know perfectly well how much he hates such a criticism and negativity and more importantly him not scoring, don’t you? And you decided to bring that up anyway?”

“But I was just trying to console him,” James said, suddenly feeling stupid.

“Were you really? Because from my perspective, it seems like you were deliberately trying to make things worse,” Sergio stated.

James didn’t say anything and just stared at Sergio. He was accusing him of something he never intended to do – or at least he thought he never wanted to – but Sergio sounded so sure and that caused James to doubt his intention.

“Look, I’m not judging you. Don’t get me wrong. I’m not giving Cris the right to be constantly angry with you either. All I’m saying is that some people don't want you to mention certain things. We can prevent more damage by just not talking them over.”

James made a noise. “Is that your strategy? Getting around problems?”

“Yeah, just get over them. Move on,” Sergio said with a shrug.

“Are we still talking about Cris, Sergio?” James snapped.

Sergio just blinked.

James took a deep breath and exhaled softly. The last thing he wanted right now was to start another fight, this time with Sergio.

“I’m sorry but I have to tell him about us. I can’t pretend that last night never happened. He deserves to know,” James said, trying to keep his voice even.

Sergio licked his lips then slowly shook his head. “Everything will change after he knows.”

“Everything has already changed,” James mumbled, looking at Sergio, who immediately dropped his eyes, stood up, picked up the dishes from the table, and went over to the kitchen without saying a word.

James sat there and watched him go. He sighed and put his face in his hands. Sergio was a pro at evading. But now or never, he thought. There was still one more thing he had to ask - whether Sergio liked it or not - because it has been occupying his mind since morning.

He took his cup and plate and went to the kitchen in where he found Sergio leaning against the fridge while stroking his chin; he seemed deep into thoughts because he almost jumped when James spoke. “Thanks for the breakfast, again.” He put the dishes in the sink.

Sergio stood straight. “Yeah, no problem,” he said, smiling at James. James smiled back before hesitatingly taking a step closer to his teammate. “Um, can I say something?”

Sergio nodded his head. “Sure.”

“It’s… it’s about this morning,” he said slowly.

“What is it?” Sergio said calmly, filling James with relief.

“When you woke up, you mumbled something about not wanting someone to stay the night or something like that. I-I know that I should have gone home after… um, I guess I just kinda passed out after…”

Sergio took a swift step forward, closing the space between himself and James. “James, stop,” he said firmly, putting his hands on James’ shoulders. “I didn’t say that to you. I thought you were… God, I just woke up, man. I was talking nonsense,” Sergio said then pinched James’ cheek.

“Ow!” James rubbed his cheek, frowning.

Sergio chuckled. “I have to make a phone call. I’ll be right back, okay?” Sergio said and before James could answer, he was already leaving the kitchen and going to his bedroom.

James sat in the living room, waiting for Sergio for almost 15 minutes. He had nothing to do but thinking and thinking; why was he even still in Sergio’s house? Shouldn’t he be at his home before Cris comes back? Where was he anyway? Did he even care? He was enjoying his time with Sergio, where he was away from Cris and his temper and their turbulent house filled with frequent arguments about the slightest matters ever existed, even for at least few hours. But did Sergio feel the same way? Was he also desperately craving the peaceful moments James was experiencing at the moment? He seemed pretty fine on his own.

20 minutes passed.

James couldn’t take it anymore; he had started to wonder why was Sergio taking too long and more importantly who was he talking to this entire time and it was the last thing he needed right now: where did this sudden, strong possessive behavior come from?

He quickly stood up and walked toward the door, but stopped halfway. He didn’t want to face Sergio considering his unknown irritation, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to leave there without saying goodbye either and look like a total douche in the eyes of his friend. Friend. That word almost made him laugh.

He ran up the stairs to Sergio’s bedroom – the door was closed. As he reached out to knock, Sergio opened the door.

“Oh, God! You scared me! Sorry for leaving you alone down there. It took longer than I expected. Anyway, did you need anything?” Sergio said.

“Uh, yeah actually. Do you have any painkiller? It’s my head, is exploding,” James said, which wasn’t entirely a lie.

“Ah, that sucks. I think I have some in my nightstand.” Sergio moved toward it and James followed him.

As he opened its drawer to fish out the tablet, James’ eyes ran across at least 3 bottles of lube as well as dozens of intact condoms, which he didn’t notice them last night.

Why would a single man need that many sex stuff? Unless you weren’t a one.

“There it is.” Sergio closed the drawer and turned to James. The sudden change of James’ expression wasn’t too difficult to be noticed.

“You okay?” Sergio sounded worried.

James quickly shook his head. “No. I-I have to go,” James said and darted out of the room.

Sergio rushed after him. “Hey! Wait, James. Your pills.” Sergio reached James halfway down the stairs and took hold of his’ arm, making him stop. He stood beside him and looked at him in confusion. “What’s wrong with you? Are you sure it’s just a headache? Because I can take you to a doctor if you want,” Sergio suggested then released James’ arm, which caused the later man to already miss the touch.

“No. There is no need to worry.” James took the pills from Sergio’s hand. “This would help, thank you. Also a good sleep. Then I’ll be fine… I hope. Okay, thanks for everything. I can walk myself the rest of the way. See you around.” He gave Sergio a quick smile and jogged down to the door. As he opened it to leave, he heard Sergio’s phone ringing behind him. He paused for a second – his hand still on the doorknob – then stepped out the house and closed the door quite hard behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve spent DAYS thinking how am I gonna end this chapter. Never got anywhere. Ended it like chapter 3. Oops!  
> Also Cris is alive and he’ll show up again in chapter 6. Don’t worry! :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, LOVELY PEOPLE!!!!!  
> Omg, you guys have no idea how happy I am to be finally back. I thought this chapter would never end.  
> BTW, how you all are coping with James’ departure? I know it sucks not to have him at Real Madrid no longer but I think he’s in good hands right now. Ancelotti loves that kid. So don’t worry. I’m pretty sure he’s pleased now and he’ll get what he deserves, i.e., getting much more playing time.

“6 p.m.?” James grumbled while looking at the bedside alarm clock. He took one of the pills that Sergio gave him before crawling into his bed – which happened at 1 p.m. – and now the clock indicated that he had been asleep for 5 hours.

He huffed and placed his phone beside his body. He then rubbed his eyes while yawning. He wasn’t sure if Cris had returned home or not, so he sharpened his ears to see whether he could hear any sound from the other rooms. When he heard nothing, he lifted up his phone again to see if there were any missed calls or messages. Nothing. He hesitated for a moment, thinking if it was a good decision to call Cris up or not; He dialed his number eventually – it was off. Not knowing exactly why, James let out a sigh of relief. Maybe because since after he talked to Sergio – who made him believe that he, in fact, has maddened Cris – he has been feeling insecure.

It was actually good to be alone in the house, James thought. He has finally found time to think about all the recent events; from his fight with Cris out of jealousy, to his unforgettable night with Sergio, another fight with Cris, and having breakfast with Sergio for the first time. It was like their first date, except Sergio probably didn’t look at it that way. He would consider a liar if he denied it was even better than his first date with Cris back in 2014. It’s funny how your mind tricks you into believing something is perfect, just for a while though, until it gets shattered into a million pieces by something new and unexpected that makes you fall in love with it, yet again just for a while. And there it is God, who looks at you with a sneer, at how obliviously glorify that new thing or even a new person, and patiently waits for an opportunity to take that away from you as well. To you, it is a fateful life in which nothing lasts forever, but to God, it is an entertaining game that never gets boring.

James wasn’t sure who exactly was the reason behind his new feeling; Nacho who suddenly decided to ignore something called “Personal Space” during the goal celebration and therefore unintentionally caused James and Cris’ first real fight, or Sergio who has just exposed his soft — and rough sides to James in a brand new fashion and James couldn’t or didn’t want to forget neither of them. In fact, he liked remembering them because they brought a smile on his face.

James rolled on his left side and his eyes landed on the pill tablet – which Sergio gave it to him that morning – on the nightstand. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment. If it wasn’t because of these pills, he couldn’t have seen what was inside of Sergio’s drawer. His stomach turned over by recalling that scene. He could understand the lubes but why so many condoms? Only a person with busy sex life could have that many. But with who? A secret boyfriend? But James was living in the same neighborhood and seeing Sergio practically every day. He would have known and seen that person or at least heard of him by now.

James remembered the phone calls, too.

He quickly placed the pills back on the nightstand as if he suddenly got electrocuted by holding it in his hand.

He sat up on the side of his bed – his feet on the floor. He leaned down and put his face in his hands. There was still a bigger question than whether Sergio was seeing someone or not: should he tell Cris that he slept with Sergio?

Sergio was right; everything will surely change after he knows – and not between themselves but also between Cris and Sergio. That can affect not only their friendship but also their partnership on the pitch. Soon after, the whole team will know and the coach will hate him more than he already does. “I love all my players equally” my ass!

James huffed and stood up. First his irresistible captain, then his irascible boyfriend, and now his… bald coach – it was all too much for him at the same time.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror – that hickey was still on his neck. Cris had given him some before, so he knew it wouldn’t fade away quick. For whatever reason, that fact caused him to smile.

He returned to his bedroom while still having only black boxer briefs on. He picked up his phone from the bed in order to dial Ricky’s number. He thought maybe he knew where Cris was. He called his number and waited for it to go through, but when it did, his phone was also switched off.

James swore under his breath and hurled his phone onto the nightstand in frustration. It was when he saw those pills again and Sergio’s name came to his mind right away; Sergio was pretty close to Cris too, maybe he has talked to him.

Either it was because of Cris, or for his own delight, James instantly lifted his phone and called Sergio up. He wasn’t sure why his heart suddenly has begun to beat faster while he was waiting for Sergio to pick up – which didn’t take too long for him to answer.

“Hello?”

James exhaled in relief and grinned widely; out of three, only Sergio was the only person who answered his call and James, in fact, wanted to speak to at that moment; so James was nothing but glad of hearing his voice as if he hasn’t heard it in a while.

“Hi. Um, it’s me, James,” James said.

“Of course it’s you. Who else has a hoarse voice like you do? Also, I have your number saved by your name. So, yeah.” Sergio giggled.

James giggled infatuatedly.

“Is everything okay?” Sergio asked when James didn’t say anything further.

“Uh, yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine. The only problem is that I’ve tried to reach out to Cris several times but he wouldn’t answer. His phone has been turned off actually. His friend’s, Ricky, too. I’m getting a little worried. It’s not like him. So I called to see if you’ve talked to him by any chance or not.”

“I see. Sorry, buddy. We haven’t talked. Don’t worry, though. I’m sure he’s fine. He’s probably somewhere to just cool off, you know?”

“Yeah. I guess so,” James mumbled.

“Yep. How you doing, by the way? Feeling any better?”

“Yeah. I’m so much better, really. I took one pill and slept for five hours. Can you believe?”

“No way!” Sergio said laughingly.

“I did. I literally passed out.”

“Well, seems like you pass out these days quite a lot. Don’t you?” Sergio teased.

James bit his lip, blushing. “Uh, thanks to you,” James retorted flirtingly.

Sergio laughed in response. “You’re very welcome.” He laughed again.

James, on the other hand, couldn’t laugh. They were talking about their night so nonchalantly like it was nothing. But it wasn’t. That night has changed – or awaken – feelings in James toward Sergio which he hasn’t been able to process and understand them properly.

James felt his body getting hotter and his breathing became irregular by just thinking about that night.

 “Hey, why don’t you come over here? Huh?” Sergio began talking again.

“No. I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said James, trying to keep his voice even.

“Why not? I’ve ordered Chinese. It’ll taste even better if I eat it with someone. And maybe afterward, we could play some FIFA. It’s better than sitting alone, being worried for no reason. Come on, James. It’ll be fun,” Sergio insisted.

“Um—” James hesitated. It wasn’t just his body this time, but also his mind was telling him to accept the offer. It seemed like his whole self all of a sudden wanted to surrender to Sergio. But why? James wondered. This kind of feeling couldn’t be something new. It just couldn’t.

“Hello? You still there?” Sergio said, pausing James’ train of thoughts.

James cleared his throat. “Yeah, sorry. You know what? You’re right. Why would I want to just sit here and do nothing when I could be with you?” James spoke his mind.

“YES!” Sergio cheered.

“I’m actually so hungry, too. I really enjoyed having breakfast over there. I’m sure it’ll be fun to have another meal with each other,” James went on happily.

“That’s my boy!” Sergio said, cheerfully. “I’m waiting for you, then. Don’t be late. The food gets cold. Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll be there in a minute.” James hung up.

He went straight to the wardrobe, picked out a pair of black, skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. He knew it was really hot in Sergio’s house, so he selected a plain black, knit jacket to just have on till he gets there. He then moved over to the vanity table, doused himself in a perfume, and took a last look at himself in the mirror before leaving his bedroom.

Minutes later, James pressed the doorbell of Sergio’s house and Sergio instantly opened the door as if he was standing right behind it, waiting for James to arrive.

“Hey, you,” Sergio said, smiling.

James smiled back. “Hey.”

“Come on in.” Sergio stepped aside, letting James in. When James got inside, Sergio closed the door and looked at him from head to toe admiringly.

“You look so good, James,” Sergio said, wrapped his arm loosely around James’ waist, leaned forward, and placed a quick kiss on James’ cheek. “Wow! You smell good, too,” he added with a smile, unwrapping his arm from James’ waist.

James remained silent and only blinked at Sergio.

When Sergio presumed he wasn’t going to receive any kind of response or reaction from James, he put his hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

James let out a breath – which he hadn’t realize he’d been holding – and nodded his head quickly. “Yes. I’m good. Uh, just starving, you know?”

“Same.” Sergio tapped James’ shoulder twice then dropped his hand. “Come on then. The food’s ready. Is it okay to have it on the couch?”

“Yeah. That’s cool.”

“Perfect,” he said and moved to the kitchen.

“Do you need any help?” James called out after Sergio.

“No. you go ahead and start. I’m just bringing the wine and glasses,” Sergio shouted from the kitchen.

James walked toward the couch. Sergio had put the takeout food on a table in front of it. They were in two big and two small oyster pails.

He took off his jacket and put it on the arm of the couch before he sat down. The food smelled fantastic and James was really hungry, but he waited for Sergio to come so they could start eating together.

“Why haven’t you started? You don’t like Chinese?” Sergio said, moving over to where James was while holding a bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses in his hands.

“No, I love it. I’ve tried two or three times before and really liked it. I haven’t had recently though,” James said.

Sergio handed James one of the glasses, put his glass and the wine on the table, and sat next to James. “Then what else did you think I bought Chinese for? I’ve been sensing you craving for it, so I ordered it for you,” Sergio said, smirking.

James raised his eyebrows. “Wait a second. You really ordered these for me?”

Sergio nodded. “For you and me, yes.”

“But why?”

Sergio made a noise. “What do you mean “why”? You were here this morning. I saw you were feeling awful and I saw Cris never came back. So I thought I would buy some food for you to make you feel better. That’s what a yummy food always does to us, right? I was hoping you liked Chinese though because I wasn’t sure,” Sergio explained.

“This is so sweet of you, Sergio. Thank you,” James said, half-trying to stop himself from jumping on Sergio, hugging and kissing him to death.

Sergio smiled. “Yeah. What’s a friend for then?”

James’ mouth sagged. “Friend?” he said in a low voice and he barely heard his voice.

“Yes,” Sergio said with a shrug.

They kept looking at each other for a brief moment before Sergio licked his lips and began talking. “Come on, James. It’s getting cold.” He picked up one of the two big food boxes and opened it.

Swallowing hard, James nodded. “All right. What do we have here?” he asked while opening his big box.

“What you… and well, I have in hand right now is Lo Mein. And the other two are Tso’s Chicken,” Sergio said, lifting his chopsticks up from the table.

“It looks delicious. Where do you keep your forks in the kitchen?” James asked.

Sergio frowned. “What do you need a fork for?”

“For the food, of course.”

“What? Where’s the fun in eating Chinese food with a fork?” Sergio asked, looking almost offended.

“But I can’t eat with chopsticks. I don’t know how to use that thing.”

“But you said you had Chinese before. Did you even try to use chopsticks?”

“No, because I didn’t have to. Once it was some egg rolls and the other time it was some pork fried rice. I ate the second one with a spoon actually.” James giggled.

“Oh my goodness. No, no, no, no. no fucking way. It’s not gonna happen in here.” He put down his food box and chopsticks on the table and picked up James’ chopsticks. “Come on, I’mma teach you. Give me your dominant hand,” Sergio said, holding out his hand toward James.

James growled. “But I’m hungry, Sergio.”

“It’s super easy. Come on!” he moved closer to James, took James’ food from his hand, placed that on the table as well, and held James’ right hand in his own hand.

He was so close that James could feel the heat emitting from Sergio’s body on his own skin. James gulped hard and tried to focus on what Sergio was saying and doing to his hand and nothing else.

“Okay. First, you gotta hold the bottom chopstick between your thumb and forefinger and then you’re going to rest it on top of your index finger. Like this.” Sergio showed James. “This shouldn’t move when you eat,” he added.

“Uh-huh,” James said, watching carefully.

“Next is the top chopstick. You have to line it up with your forefinger and press it in with your thumb. It’s exactly like the way you would hold a pencil,” Sergio said while putting the second chopstick in James’ hand.

James nodded his head in understanding.

“Use your middle finger to support it.”

“Okay.”

“That’s it.” Sergio let go of James’ hand and moved back to his seat.

James took a look at Sergio, then at his hand, and then at Sergio again. “That’s it?” James said in surprise.

“Pretty easy, huh?” Sergio picked up his box and chopsticks, lounged on the couch, and started eating.

James huffed. “Yeah, until you try actually eating with this stupid thing and then you realize you don’t know shit.”

“Ugh, stop whining like a baby and give it a try already,” Sergio said wearily.

“Okay, but I’m going to make a mess. A big mess. Don’t say that I didn’t warn…”

“JAMES!” Sergio cried.

“Okay, okay, sorry. Jeez!” James mumbled.

He held his right hand still and brought his oyster pail up with his left hand. He tried to pick up some noodles with the chopstick, but they slipped through them. He decided to gather up a larger amount of noodles in his second try, but they fell back in the box as well before they could reach his mouth.

Sergio cast a curious sideways glance at James and couldn’t help but smile lopsidedly at his failed attempts.

James took a look at Sergio – who immediately lowered his eyes and stopped smiling – and the way he was holding his chopsticks; it looked exactly like the way he was holding his, but why he couldn’t eat with them? James wondered with frustration.

He took a deep breath and this time aimed for a sliced beef, but the same destiny for that as well.

James sighed in despair. He glanced at Sergio one more time – his box was almost empty and yet he hasn’t eaten anything so far. His stomach growled. He shouldn’t have come here. It was a trap!

He cleared his throat to get Sergio’s attention. “Um, I’m… I’m really thirsty. Can I go and bring some water?”

“You’re going to bring a fork, aren’t you?” Sergio said coldly, without taking his eyes off his food.

“What? No… no, I’m just thirsty,” James said, trying to sound convincing.

“Drink some wine, then. It’s ice-cold.”

“But, I-I really want water right now. You know?”

Sergio looked at James – who was smiling at him awkwardly – and rolled his eyes. “I’ll bring it for you.” He placed his chopsticks and empty box on the table and stood up. “How’s the food by the way? Do you like it?” he asked James, smirking.

James raised his head and looked at Sergio. “Oh, yeah. I love it. It’s… really delicious.

“Oh, yeah?” Sergio said with a chuckle.

James scratched his forehead nervously and lowered his eyes. “Yeah, absolutely. It’s, ah… perfect.”

Sergio held back a laugh. “Right.” He walked toward the kitchen and James’ eyes followed him. As Sergio entered the kitchen, he hurriedly placed the chopsticks on the table and started eating his food by his hand – like a true Stone Age man.

He closed his eyes and smiled in pleasure when the food finally slid down his throat. He grabbed a handful of Lo Mein noodles one more time and dropped some on his jeans and the floor on the way to his mouth.

“OH MY GOD!” Sergio cried in shock as he saw James on his way back from the kitchen to the living room.

James was so busy eating that he didn’t realize Sergio was back. He only realized his presence when he heard his exclaim and saw him standing in the center of the living room, looking at him with his mouth and eyes wide open.

“Oh my God, Sergio. It’s so good. So fucking amazing,” James said, ignoring the shock on Sergio’s face while sucking his fingers.

Sergio winced. “What the hell are you doing?” he said, walking slowly toward James as if he was terrified of seeing that mess closely.

“Well, you said I wasn’t allowed to use a fork,” James said with his mouth full. “So, I thought what the hell, let’s use my hands instead,” he added.

Sergio gulped hard, trying his best not to puke. “Here’s your water, you little cheat.” He held out the glass and James took it by his clean hand.

“I’m sorry, Sergio, but I had no choice. I was starving to death.” James said, dropping more noodles on his pants and the couch while eating the rest of his food.

“What the hell, James? You’re ruining my couch. It’s fucking white for God’s sake,” Sergio grumbled before he poured himself a glass of wine, and drank it down.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll clean it out later. I promise,” James said, putting his empty oyster pail on the table.

Sergio huffed and flung himself down onto his seat. “Don’t worry about it. I never liked it anyway,” he muttered, having his arms crossed over his chest and sinking back into the cushions.

James looked at Sergio who didn’t seem as happy as before – before James had decided to behave like a Baboon – and suddenly he was filled with guilt.

“I’m really, really sorry, Sergio,” said James.

Sergio gave an airy wave. “Don’t be. There is nothing to be sorry for. Really,” he said calmly then gave James a smile.

James smiled back, feeling a little relieved. “Sooo…” James opened the box of Tso’s Chicken, picked up a chicken with his hand, and turned his body toward Sergio, “… have you ever tried eating with your hands?” James added, smirking.

Sergio looked at James in confusion. “Yes, James, I have. But never spaghetti or noodles or something like that.”

“Then you won’t mind if I eat this chicken with my hand?”

“Oh, God! Not again. Let me bring a fucking fork for you,” Sergio said and began to stand up but James swiftly moved over to Sergio and placed his hand on his thigh, forcing him to sit. “But it’s a chicken,” James said and removed his hand.

“So?” Sergio asked, frowning.

James giggled. “It means we can eat it by our hands.”

Sergio raised his eyebrows. “We?!”

James giggled again. “Yes, Sergio, we. Now open your mouth for me.” James moved closer to Sergio, making the other guy back away immediately.

“Oh my God, stay the fuck away from me, you lunatic,” Sergio said, holding his hands up in an attempt to prevent James from coming closer to him.

James laughed in return. “Oh, come on, Sergio. Only one bite.”

“You and your fucking hands better stay away from me, James. I’m warning you.” Still holding his hands up, Sergio moved further away, only making James move nearer.

James pouted. “What’s wrong with my hands?”

“THEY’RE FILTHY AS FUCK!”

“No, they’re not!” James said, sounding offended.

“They were down your throat minutes ago,” Sergio snapped.

 James made a noise. “Ugh, don’t be such a neat-freak. Come on, only one.” James straddled Sergio – who was half-lying at the end of the couch – and tried to remove his hands out of the way.

“I’m not a neat-freak. You’re too disgusting,” Sergio snarled out.

“You have germaphobia, Sergio. I swear,” James said tightly, still having a Tso’s Chicken in his right hand and batting Sergio’s hands away by his left hand.

“God, will you leave me alone if I eat this?” Sergio said tiredly.

James grinned. “Yes, I promise.”

Sergio huffed. “Okay, give me that motherfucker already.” Sergio lowered his hands down and opened his mouth.

James put the chicken in Sergio’s mouth, smiling widely.

Sergio started chewing while looking at James inimically. When he swallowed that down, he began to talk. “See? I’m not a germaphobe.”

James giggled. “You are, a little.” He stood up straight and turned to walk away from Sergio, but Sergio swiftly grabbed his right wrist, making him stop. “Hold on!” he pushed his body upward and sat straight.

James turned back to look at Sergio in confusion.

“Looks like there is a little sauce left on your fingers,” Sergio said and brought James’ hand near his mouth. He darted his tongue out and licked the sauce off James’ thumb. He then looked up at James and smiled smugly when he saw his cheeks got flushed. He looked down at James’ hand again. “And these two…” He opened his mouth, took James’ forefinger and middle finger all the way in, and wrapped his lips around their base. He waited for a couple of seconds, staring into James’ dark eyes, before slowly swirling his tongue around James’ fingers.

James closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. He opened his eyes again when he felt Sergio’s tongue sliding backward on his fingers.

Sergio slowly pulled James’ fingers out of his mouth and let go of his wrist. He leaned back against the couch, smiling crookedly at James.

“Told you I’m not a germaphobe,” Sergio said, smirking.

James kept staring at Sergio for a brief moment before slowly shaking his head. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said in a low voice.

“You made me do that,” Sergio said with a shrug.

“I mean… what you did with your tongue,” James mumbled.

Sergio chuckled. “Again. You made me.”

James frowned. “What do—?”

“I can see it, you know?” Sergio cut in, standing up. “In your eyes. You think you can hide it. But you can’t,” Sergio went on calmly.

James kept staring into Sergio’s eyes; he had guessed what Sergio was talking about but he refused to give in easily.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” James said, trying to keep his voice even.

Sergio snorted. “Don’t I?” he took a step closer to James, creating only some inches of distance between themselves.

“You mean you don’t want me?” Sergio whispered.

James could only blink in response; he had guessed right.

Sergio wrapped his arm around James’ waist and gently pressed his lower body to James’. “You wanted me this morning and you want me now,” Sergio said firmly.

“Sergio,” James breathed.

Sergio raised his free hand and caressed the hickey – he gave James last night – on his neck, without losing eye contact with him.

James briefly closed his eyes, biting his lip.

“You can have me again if you want to,” Sergio said softly while resting his hand on James’ neck. He pressed his body more against James’. “I can be inside your hot, little ass again if that’s what you…”

Sergio couldn’t finish because James suddenly wrapped his hands around Sergio’s neck and pressed his lips firmly against Sergio’s lips.

Sergio removed his hand from James’ neck and circled it around James’ waist along with his other hand and glued his entire body to James’ while kissing him back roughly.

He swung their bodies around, took hold of James’ hips, and pushed him on the couch behind him.

James gave a gasp, making Sergio giggle. Sergio took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He went over to where James was and stood in front of him – who was looking up at Sergio and his naked torso with hungry eyes.

Sergio knelt down between James’ legs on the floor and placed his hands on James’ thighs. James leaned forward and held Sergio’s face between his palms and attached his lips to Sergio’s and began kissing him.

Sergio rubbed James’ thighs up to his groin while kissing him back. He placed his right palm on James’ junk and gave it a gentle squeeze, making James moan softly. He suddenly pulled back from the kiss to speak. “Wait! I— I need to ask you something first,” he said, panting.

“What is it?” Sergio asked in a low voice.

“Um, I need to know— I need to know if you’re— seeing someone,” James said, still holding Sergio’s face between his hands.

Sergio snorted. “Really, James?” he said and began stroking James’ junk through his jeans while staring into James’ eyes daringly. “Does that even matter to you?”

James bit back a moan and placed his hand on Sergio’s hand, making him stop. “Sergio, please. I need to know,” he said firmly.

Sergio huffed. “No. I’m not seeing anyone.” He pecked James’ lips. “Happy now?” he mumbled against his mouth before putting a trail of busses along James’ jawline.

James placed his hands on Sergio’s shoulders, tilting his head back in order to give him a better access. “Are you sure?” he asked and sighed.

“Of course I’m sure,” Sergio said and then took James’ t-shirt off. He threw that on the floor and stood up to take his own pants off. “But _you_ are seeing someone— Cris,” he said, looking down intensely at James.

James lowered his eyes and shifted in his seat. “You know, I’ve been thinking about it.” He looked up at Sergio again. “I won’t tell him,” he added.

Sergio raised his eyebrows. “Wow!” he knelt down between James’ legs. “I wasn’t expecting that. Are you serious?”

James nodded his head in reply.

Sergio drew his face near James’ while trying to open the button and zipper of his jeans. “You’re not gonna tell him that I fucked you?” he breathed on James’ lips.

James shook his head slowly. “No,” he sighed, blushing at Sergio’s bluntness.

“That the first time wasn’t enough for you and that just made you want more?” Sergio said, looking straight into James’ eyes.

James lowered his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Sergio,” he mumbled.

Sergio raised James’s chin, making him look at him again. “What? Now you suddenly feel ashamed?” he said with a smirk.

James could only stare.

Sergio finally unzipped his jeans and James moved his body a little up to help Sergio tuck his jeans down. Sergio pulled them down up to James’ ankles.

“Tell me, James,” Sergio put his right hand on James’ clothed dick and earned a moan from him. “Will you be my little whore?” he asked and began stroking his erection.

“Sergio,” James muttered and tried to kiss Sergio’s lips to make him stop talking, but he hastily pulled back.

“Will you let me fuck you whenever I want even if you’ve been fucked by Cris only a few hours ago? When your used hole is still sore?” Sergio added.

“Sergio, please!” James raised his hand to touch Sergio’s chest but Sergio slapped his hand away.

“Answer me!” Sergio said firmly before giving James’ balls a gentle squeeze, making him shut his eyes closed in pain and drew in a sharp breath.

Happy of seeing James so desperate, Sergio slid his hand into James’ underwear and wrapped his hand around his hard-on.

James opened his eyes when he felt Sergio was directly touching his dick with his warm hand. He took a look at the scene before looking straight into Sergio’s eyes beggingly.

Sergio locked his eyes with James’. “I’m still waiting for my answer,” he said while stroking James’ length.

“Yes,” James finally spoke in a hoarse voice.

Sergio tightened his hand around James’ erection while bobbing it. “Yes, what?”

James’ eyebrows drew together. “I-I will be your whore,” he said, panting.

Sergio cracked a smile. “And?” he placed a quick, wet kiss on James’ lips as a reward, moved over to his neck, and began nibbling it gently without leaving another mark.

James wrapped his arms around Sergio’s shoulders and brought him closer to his body.

“And I will let you fuck me whenever you want,” James added shakily as Sergio began leaving kisses on his chest and nipples.

“And wherever you want. OH MY GOD!” James cried as Sergio pulled his right nipple up with his teeth.

“Fuck, Sergio,” James panted before releasing Sergio’s shoulders and sinking against the cushions lethargically.

“Make me yours, Sergio. Please,” James whispered and closed his eyes. He started breathing heavily as Sergio was rubbing his thumb over his dick slit. He wasn’t sure if he could last longer. “Please, Sergio. Please,” he ranted.

Sergio let go of James’ dick and pulled his underwear all the way down to his ankles – where his jeans have been tucked before – and started leaving kisses on James’ belly.

“Please what, James?” he asked between the kisses.

James blindly slid his fingers through Sergio’s hair, smiling in pleasure.

“Please fuck me. Use me. Hurt me. Whatever. I don’t care. I wanna be yours. Oh my God, Sergio. I love you.” The last words came out of James’ mouth before he could stop them.

He could feel that Sergio’s lips weren’t on his skin anymore and he was afraid of the expression he was about to see on his face.

He swallowed hard before slowly opening his eyes.

He came eye to eye with Sergio and his heart skipped a beat.

Sergio was still between his legs but now was looking at him in a way that seemed like a combination of confusion and horror.

They stayed silent for a brief moment before Sergio managed to talk.

He licked his lips first. “What did you just say?” he asked in a low voice that wasn’t even clear to his ears.

James unsteadily relinquished his grip on Sergio’s hair and slowly pulled his hand back. “I… ah… I…”

“For fuck’s sake, James!” Sergio flew his hand through his hair angrily and stood up.

James sat up straight while biting the corner of his lip nervously. “I’m… I’m sorry. I-I don’t know why… why I said that,” he stuttered.

Sergio rested his hands on his hips and just stared at James with wide eyes.

James bent down and pulled his underwear and jeans up while standing up. “Please don’t be mad at me,” James said sadly while walking indecisively toward Sergio. 

Sergio shook his head and exhaled loudly. “I’m not mad at you, James. I’m just a little… shocked.”

“I’m sorry,” James said and stopped in front of Sergio. “I take that back, okay? Let’s pretend I didn’t say that. Please?”

Sergio scratched the back of his head anxiously. “I guess we can do that,” he said, shrugging.

“Yeah.” James made a snoring sound. “Besides, I didn’t mean what I said anyway.” _didn’t you?_ Said a voice in the back of his head.

Sergio laughed indifferently. “Of course. That’d be totally weird if you meant that.”

James only blinked. He wanted to tell Sergio that what he just said might have been partly true but how could he begin to explain something that he couldn’t have figured it out yet? He wasn’t even sure what exactly has been going on with him.

“So,” Sergio said in an attempt to break the awkward silence. “I guess we’re cool then. Am I right?”

James nodded his head. “Yes. We’re cool,” he said, but there was doubt on his face.

“Does that mean we can now pick it up where we left off?” he reached out to touch James but he stepped back.

“Uh, I don’t think so,” James said slowly. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“Oh.” Sergio dropped his hand. “I see,” he said calmly.

“I’m sorry,” James mumbled.

“Don’t be. It’s okay, really,” Sergio said with a smile. “Well, I think I’d better get dressed then.” He giggled before walking toward his clothes, picking them up, and holding them in his hands instead of wearing them.

James did the same but wore his T-shirt and jacket. He looked at Sergio in confusion when he saw him with his clothes still in his hands. “You’re not gonna wear them?” he asked.

“Um, actually I have to be somewhere. So, I need to change my clothes.”

“Oh.”

Sergio giggled. “Yeah.”

“All right. I’ll get out of your hair then,” James said and walked toward the door.

“Hey, James!” Sergio said, making James turn to look at him.

“Here.” Sergio came toward James and gave him his Tso’s Chicken. “You barely touched this and I already have mine. Warm it up and eat it later,” Sergio said smilingly.

“Thanks,” James mumbled while keeping his eyes on the food; everything started because of it, he thought. He cleared his throat and looked at Sergio. “Uh, if you don’t mind, can I ask where you’re going?”

“No, not at all. I’m going to see a friend of mine.”

“Do I know him… or her?”

“It’s a guy and no. you don’t know him.”

James knew he already has asked questions in no way, shape, or form were his business, but he barely cared and the fun part about it was that he didn’t even know why everything about Sergio has suddenly become so important to him.

“What are you going to see him for?”

“He needs my help for—” he hesitated. “For his car.”

“His car?!” James asked, sounding surprised.

Sergio let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.” Yeah. He said there are some issues with its— engine and wanted me to go there and take a look at it,” he said, avoiding James’ eyes.

James kept looking at Sergio in confusion; nothing out of his mouth made sense to him.

“Why doesn’t he take his car to a mechanic?” he asked, frowning.

“I don’t know. Maybe because he’s stingy as hell?” Sergio said wearily and James decided to end his aimless inquiry because it was obvious to him that Sergio wouldn’t give away anything.

“Maybe. All right, I’m outta here,” he said and walked toward the door. Sergio walked alongside him. “I’m sorry if I bothered you with my question. God, I become so rude sometimes,” said James.

“No. Don’t say that. You didn’t bother me at all,” Sergio said calmly.

James turned his head and glanced at Sergio – he looked calm too. With his messy hair and having only his white underwear on, James has been cursing himself inwardly ever since he opened his mouth, said those three words out loud, and turned another possibly hot night with Sergio into an awkward mess.

They reached the house door and James opened it. “Okay. See you tomorrow, I guess. Have fun tonight fixing your cheap friend’s car,” James said with a smirk.

Sergio grinned. “Yeah, they’re really cheap.”

James drew his brows together. “They?!”

Sergio’s grin faded away. “Ah, yeah. I mean, him and his partner.”

“Right.” James said with a forced half-smile on his face. “. Okay, take care. Good night,” he said and darted out of the house.

“Good night,” Sergio said and then closed the door.

 

James left the food on the kitchen counter and went to his bedroom to get changed. It was only then when he realized his phone has been left on the bed the entire night without him noticing. He picked it up and checked it – only 3 missed calls from his sister, Juana.

James sat down on the side of the bed while calling Juana. She picked up quick. “Hey, big bro!” Juana said excitedly.

James chuckled. “Hey, you. How’s my little sis?”

“I’m great. Where are you?”

“I got home minutes ago. I just saw you called. I forgot to take my phone out with me. I’m sorry. Did you need me for something?”

“Yes. I wanted to invite you and Cristiano over for the weekend. My house is finally ready to move in. Can you believe?” she said with a high-pitched voice.

“Oh, wow, really?” James asked in surprise.

“Yes. I can’t believe it either, but it is. You gotta see the house, James. It’s so gorgeous now,” she went on gushingly.

“I’m sure it is. Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”

Juana frowned. “What do you mean you’ll see what you can do? You’re not gonna come and see my new house? Please, James. I’ve invited some of my friends too. I mean, it’s a housewarming party for God’s sake. I really want you and Cristiano to be here, too.”

James sighed. “I know, Juana, but I can’t guarantee you that we’ll be there this weekend. We’ll come by another time if that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s not okay. I don’t get it. Why the hell can’t you just come?” Juana sounded more upset than mad.

“Because I’m not sure now if we can make it.”

“Why the hell not? Give the goddamn phone to Cristiano. I’m just wasting my time talking to you. Come on,” she said firmly.

“Sorry, he’s not home.”

“Then I’ll call his phone.”

“It’s switched off.”

Juana groaned. “What the hell, James? Where is he? When will he be home?”

James shrugged. “Hell if I know. I’ve been calling him several times by now but still no answer. So, yeah. I have no idea where he is and when he’ll be back home.”

“But why? Has something happened between you two?” she asked, sounding worried.

“Um, no. I mean, nothing to be worried about. We just had a little argument.”

“Oh, I get it. Okay, I gotta go. Please do everything you can do and don’t embarrass your sister in front of her friends, okay? Because I’ll cancel the party if you two don’t show up.”

“Okay, sis. I’ll talk to Cris when he’s back.”

“Thank you. I love you. Bye-bye.”

“Love you, too. Bye.” James said and then hung up.

As he stood up to get undressed, he heard the telephone ringing in the downstairs. He left his bedroom and jogged down to the living room. He picked the phone up – it was Juana again.

“Yes, Juana?” James said tiredly.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry. I wanted to call mom and dad but I guess I've dialed a wrong number,” Juana said while giggling.

James huffed. “Jesus Christ, Juana! Good bye!” James hung up the phone before Juana could say anything else.

He was leaning against the wall while checking the answering machine when he heard some laughing coming from the outside which sounded like Sergio’s laughter. He placed the phone back in its stand and walked toward the window. He peered through the curtains and watched Sergio as he was moving toward his car while talking on his phone. He was probably going to visit that friend he was talking about earlier, James supposed.

Either it was because of Sergio’s dubious words, or him suddenly becoming a nosy person, James grabbed his car keys and left the house to follow Sergio after he made sure he had gotten far away enough to not be able to see him coming after him.

 

James kept a safe distance between the vehicles throughout the ride. It was an almost long ride. He had no idea where they were headed and to him, it was the most exciting part of this following. He was also wishing that Sergio had been lying to him, otherwise, it would be a total bummer to drive for a half hour to only realize that Sergio was actually telling the truth and all he wanted to do was to fix a cheap friend’s car.

Eventually, Sergio slowed down his car and parked it on a quite busy street which James has never been there. James slowly pulled over and followed Sergio with his eyes until he disappeared into another street. He quickly parked his car and walked toward that street. He had noticed most of the people there were going to or coming out of that specific street.

As he entered that street, he came across a big neon sign reading “Club” above an entry. James showed the bouncer his driving license before he entered the club.

Just like most of the clubs, this one was also full of people with drinks in hands while chatting and laughing with each other. The music was also deafeningly loud.

James got desperate real quick – there was no chance of finding Sergio there. He was on his way to leave the club when he accidentally saw a guy in the distance who resembled Sergio and was heading over to the bar. James strugglingly passed through the crowd and found a place near a pillar. Although some people were standing around that area, it was less populated than the other parts.

The guy James was following stopped at the bar. He glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment and it was enough for James to see that he was in fact, Sergio.

James let out a relieved breath and leaned against the pillar. Sergio’s back was toward James, but it seemed like he was ordering something. There was enough distance between them, thus Sergio couldn’t see James spying on him.

He crossed his arms over his chest while keeping his attention on Sergio. He couldn’t understand why Sergio had lied to him. What was wrong with going to a club and have a drink that Sergio wanted to keep as a secret? Maybe he didn’t tell the truth because he didn’t want James to go with him. That thought made James sad.

“You like him, too?” said a man from James’ back, making him startle.

James slowly turned to look at him in horror – he was a stranger.

James exhaled in relief. “What the fuck, dude?” James said, frowning.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said.

James turned his face to look at Sergio, who was still standing there alone, drinking unaware of everything.

“Do you know him?” the man said, making James turn toward him again.

“Who?” James asked, still frowning.

“That guy you’ve been spying on this entire time.” He raised his hand and pointed at Sergio. “Over there.”

James grabbed his sleeve and pulled his hand down immediately. “Put your goddamn hand down,” he said between his teeth. “I wasn’t spying on anyone,” he added, trying to sound convincing but the man only laughed in return.

“Oh, come on, man! I’ve been watching you since you walked in this club. I saw you stalking him to here. And now you’re spying on him,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

James made a face. “Then looks like I’m not the only stalker in here.”

The man laughed again. “Fair enough. I’m Michael, by the way. You can call me Mike.” He extended his hand for a handshake, but James only kept glaring at him.

“What do you want?” James asked angrily.

Michael raised his hands in surrender. “Whoa! No need for this hostility. I’m just trying to have a nice conversation with you. That’s all,” he said, smiling.

“I’m taken,” James said bluntly.

Michael’s mouth sagged. “You are?”

James only kept looking at him with a blank expression while having his arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, I mean, um, of course, you are. You’re too hot to be single,” Michael said, trying to sound indifferent.

James sneered and turned his back to him. He smiled to himself as he saw Sergio still standing there alone, drinking peacefully. He felt bad for doubting him earlier. He thought Sergio lied to him about not dating anyone and was about to see his secret boyfriend.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Michael started talking again, interrupting James’ thoughts. “Do you like him, too?”

James only huffed when he realized Michael was still behind him.

“Oh, wait! Is that your man?” he asked loudly.

“NO!” James said irritably.

“Phew! Thank God! He’s so not worthy of you.” He said, giggling.

James turned to look at Michael with anger. “What the fuck did you just say?” Suddenly he was filled with an unknown rage.

Michael took a step back when he saw James’ flushed face. “Dude, calm down, please! Would you? I’m just saying this because I know that guy,” he said calmly.

“How the fuck do you know him? Huh? Just because you watch his games, doesn’t mean that you actually know him,” James snapped.

“His games? What kind of game does he play?” Michael asked, looking confused.

“You just said that you know him,” James said, frowning.

“Yes?” Michael looked more confused.

James only blinked. He also was now confused.

“Hey, is he famous?” Michael asked after a brief moment.

James didn’t know what to say, so he decided to just shake his head slowly.

“Hmm,” Michael said before looking around aimlessly.

“How do you know him?” James asked quietly.

Michael landed his eyes on James. “I slept with him,” he said with a shrug.

James’ mouth dropped open.

Michael chuckled softly. “Yeah. But don’t be surprised. He sleeps with everyone. Actually, I opened a dictionary once and looked up the word “Promiscuous,” that guy’s face popped up,” he said, laughingly.

James only kept staring at him in shock.

Michael stopped laughing when he saw James didn’t like his lame joke.

He cleared his throat. “Sorry, but seriously, he is. Of course, I didn’t know that back then. I’m surprised to see him in this club, again. I thought he’d never come back. He’s usually in a club few blocks away from here. I don’t know what’s with this guy. He’s super hot, looks rich too. He can totally just snap his fingers, and a boyfriend will appear from nowhere in front of him and fall in love with him right away. I don’t know. Apparently, some people just want sex. Nothing serious. Less attachment, more variety,” Michael finished with a snort, before glancing around aimlessly once again.

He then looked at James worriedly when he didn’t hear anything from him.

“Hey, don’t worry. We used a condom and I’m HIV negative. Don’t give me that look! You’d run the test if you were me. Anyways, if you’re really interested in him, I’d recommend you to be extra careful. Although,” He stood tip-toe and looked at Sergio in the distance. “Seems like he already has found his company for tonight.”

James shakily turned toward Sergio - he wasn’t alone anymore. Another man was standing so close to him. He had his hand rested on Sergio’s right shoulder and was whispering something into his ear. He then pulled back and they both started giggling.

“We don’t know. Maybe he’s just a friend,” James uttered hardly.

Michael chortled. “Right.”

James turned to Michael angrily. “Why would I believe anything you say? I don’t know you.”

“Well, we can change that,” Michael said with a smirk while taking a step closer to James. “We can get to know each other better if…”

“I said I’m taken.” James snapped, making Michael step back immediately.

“All right, all right. I’m sorry. I was just kidding. Look, there is no reason that I’d lie to you. I’m just sharing some of my experiences with you. That’s all. Besides, you’re not the only one I’ve done this to. I’ve been a clubgoer for years. I’ve seen that guy several times at different clubs during the last two years. We did it once in my house and it was exactly two years ago. But he was so good that I remember it perfectly like it happened yesterday,” he said with a smile while keeping his eyes on Sergio.

James’ stomach turned over. “You’re mistaking him for someone else.”

Michael shook his head quickly. “No way. That’s definitely him. I don’t remember his name though. I’m terrible at remembering names. But I’m sure that’s him. Oh, look! He’s going for a threesome tonight,” Michael said excitedly and swung James’ body toward Sergio.

James’ stomach flipped over once again the moment he saw Sergio. Another man was standing to the opposite side of him and had his arm tightly wrapped around his waist. Sergio drank down his wine before turning his entire body to that man and connecting his lips to his.

James’ hand flew to his mouth uncontrollably.

“Yeah. I forgot to mention that. He also loves to have a threesome or sometimes four…” Michael couldn’t finish because James suddenly turned around and rushed into the crowd.

“Hey, can I at least know your name?” Michael yelled after James but he was too overwhelmed to stop and answer.

He bumped into some men and heard them utter a curse as he was hurriedly finding his way out.

When he finally got out, he placed his hand on the brick wall of the club and forcefully drew in fresh air into his lungs. He was feeling light-headed and his body was trembling. He took few more deep breath and tried to pull himself back together quickly and get out of there as fast as possible. He went to his car and dropped the keys twice before he could finally open its door and get in.

He whirled dizzyingly fast all the long way back to his house.

There was too much going in his head and he was feeling too many emotions at the same time that he couldn’t remember how he got home and stood in the middle of his dark, doing nothing for minutes.

He numbly lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Either it was because of the long stare, or Sergio’s new facet he wouldn’t want to know of in a million years, James’ eyes filled with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good enough to make up this ridiculously long delay. Please leave a comment and tell me what did think of this chapter. Your opinions are so precious to me.  
> It was also the last chapter with 3 main characters. I’ll be back with another character soon. He’ll stay until the end and you all are gonna love him. He’s not troublesome at all! :)  
> Cris will be back to the story as well. Where the hell is this guy???


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, gorgeous people! How’s everyone doing?  
> You’d probably say “hush now, girl and let us read this shit you took ages to upload!” lol  
> All right, then. But a friendly heads up, James is so aggressive in this chapter and has zero chill. Interesting, huh? Knew it!!!

James woke to Cris’s shaking his shoulder. “Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up!” he said.

James groggily turned his body around and looked up at Cris. He was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday and was sitting on the side of the bed near James’s body.

“Good morning,” Cris said gently.

James only kept looking at him.

“Do you know what time it is? We have to get to the training,” Cris said.

James’ eyes were cold. “You’re… home?”

Cris laughed. “You can’t tell?”

James didn’t answer. He unfolded himself out of his blanket and sat up. “Where were you yesterday? I called you several times, but your phone was off.” James said.

“Oh, it was?” Cris quickly pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and examined it. “Ah, shit. No battery,” he said and put his phone on the bedside table.

“I called Ricky’s phone, too,” James said before he yawned.

Cris frowned slightly. “Why did you call him?”

“Because I got worried about you,” James said with a shrug.

Cris’ expression changed to the previous status – oddly calm and relaxed. “Oh, I’m sorry, baby.” He smiled.

James only nodded slowly.

Cris spoke after a short pause, “What did he say?”

“Who?”

“Ricky.”

“Nothing. I couldn’t speak to him.”

“How come?”

“Were you with him yesterday?” James asked, purposefully ignoring Cris’ question.

Cris’ lips twisted. “Yes,” he said, with doubt in his voice.

James didn’t miss that, but for whatever reason, he decided to ignore that as well. “Okay,” he mumbled and began to step out of bed but, Cris quickly grabbed his arm and made him stop.

“Hey, where are you going?”

James looked at him in surprise. “I-I…”

“I missed you, baby,” Cris said in a small voice, licked his lips and moved closer to James. He cupped James’ face and pressed his lips against James’.  He pulled back and looked into James’ eyes for a brief moment before opening his mouth partly and going for a deeper kiss but before he could reattach his lips to James’, he swiftly pulled back.

He grabbed Cris’ wrists and gently removed his hands from his face.

Cris looked at him in surprise, slightly disappointed.

James chuckled awkwardly. “Um, you-you’re right. We… should get to the training,” he said, avoiding Cris’ eyes.

“But we still have some time,” Cris insisted, leaning toward James who rushingly pushed the blanket away and got out of the bed.

“Yeah, but… I need to take a shower first,” James said, already walking toward the bathroom.

Cris stood up. “I wanna join you,” Cris said quite beggingly, making James stop.

He slowly turned to look at Cris. He opened his mouth and then shut it again.

“May I?” Cris said, starting to move over to James.

“Uh, “James hesitated. “You know what? I’m not really in the mood of showering. So why not we just get going? What do you say?” James said, forcing a smile.

Cris huffed. “I’d say you’re not in the mood for anything today,” he said, sounding annoyed.

James took a deep breath and dropped his eyes. “Damn right, I’m not,” he thought.

“But that’s okay, baby,” Cris said, and James looked at him. “I can understand why you’re like this right now,” he added, walking to where James was standing.

“No, you can’t,” James mumbled.

Cris stopped. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, frowning.

James opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shook his head. “Nothing.” He quickly picked up his clothes and put them on under Cris’ questioning stare. “Let’s go. It’s getting late,” he added and walked past Cris while trying not to come eye to eye with him.

“James, wait!” Cris called after him, but he darted out of the bedroom and jogged down the stairs to the living room.

“James!” Cris cried and made James stop against his will.

When Cris reached him, he gently placed his hand on James’ shoulder and turned his body toward himself.

“Hey, what’s going on with you?” Cris asked calmly. “If it’s because of…”

“Cris, please.” James cut in. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay. I’m sorry,” Cris said with a smile. He paused. “How about coffee? It always cheers you up,” Cris said happily and moved toward the kitchen.

“Not always and I don’t want coffee right now,” James said wearily and followed Cris to the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Cris picking up the food he left in the kitchen last night.

“What’s this?” Cris asked without taking his eyes off the food box.

“It’s… it’s some food from last night,” James said, trying to keep his voice even.

Cris looked at him, his eyes narrowed. “Since when you like Chinese? Did you even touch it?” He opened it and took a look inside of it. “It’s full, James.”

“Actually I had a little.” James went over to Cris, nabbed the box from Cris’ hands, and tossed it into the trash can. “And it tasted like shit. Come on now. We have a fucking training to get to,” James said hoarsely and dashed out of the kitchen, leaving puzzled Cristiano alone.

 

Cris followed James after a brief moment. He got out of the house and found James standing next to his car and glaring at Sergio’s house.

“You think he’s home?” James asked abruptly without looking at Cris.

Cris glanced at Sergio’s house. “Sergio? I don’t know.”

He stood beside James. “Why’d you ask?”

“Just curious,” James said sharply and regretted that right away.

He glanced sideways at Cris – he looked taken aback and somewhat offended.

“I’m sorry,” James said as calmly as he could.

“It’s all right,” Cris said. He grabbed James’ chin and gently turned his head toward himself. He slowly leaned forward to kiss James, but he turned his face over when he heard the door of Sergio’s house being shut then locked.

Sergio saw them and started walking toward them. He whistled. “Look who’s here! The legendary Cristiano Ronaldo,” Sergio exclaimed, grinning.

Cris dropped his hand. “Well, looks like he was home,” he mumbled and leaned against the car.

James didn’t say anything and kept staring at Sergio; his expression was blank.

“I see you’ve found your lost man,” Sergio said once he reached them. His attention was on James.

“Who said I was lost?” Cris asked.

“No-one but your boyfriend,” Sergio answered without taking his eyes off of James.

Cris glanced from James, who looked oddly pissed, to Sergio, who looked chipper as usual.

“Well, I wasn’t. And I’m here now, and that’s the only thing that matters.”

Sergio pulled a face and finally looked at Cris. “No argument about that. In fact, we’re super happy you’re here now. Aren’t we, James?” Sergio said, looking at James again.

James grumbled in reply and got into the car with an inaudible curse before shutting its door angrily. He couldn’t stand Sergio standing there happily and teasing him right in front of Cris. Not after what he saw Sergio did in that club last night.

Sergio and Cris watched James, both looking startled at his unusual behavior.

“What’s with him?” Sergio asked after a moment.

Cris shook his head and exhaled. “He’s been like this since he woke up. Don’t take it personally. He’s not in a great mood today. That’s all I can say,” Cris said, almost whispering.

James rolled down the window and started talking tightly. “It’s getting late, Cris. Are we going or what? Because I can get there by my car if you two wanna talk till tomorrow.”

Cris and Sergio looked at each other for seconds in silence before Cris replied, “No. I’m coming. Sorry,” he said and walked toward the door. “See you at the training?” he asked Sergio before getting into the car.

Sergio nodded in reply.

“Okay.” Cris got into the car and drove off.

Sergio stood there and watched them drive away. He was still dumbfounded by James’ strange behavior.

 

Cris felt the same way. He glanced sideways at James who was staring out of the window, speechless.

“Did something happen between you and Sergio yesterday?” Cris asked abruptly.

“What do you mean?” James said without turning his head.

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m not the only one you’re angry with.”

James didn’t say anything.

Cris shot another glance at him. “James?”

James huffed and turned his head to look at Cris. “Yes?”

“What’s going on with you? Please talk to me,” Cris said softly.

“Nothing’s going on with me, and I’ve got nothing to say,” James said icily.

“James!”

“What?” James snapped.

They stared at each other silently for a short time before Cris turned his attention back on the road and began talking as calmly as he could, “Look, I know you said you don’t want to talk about this but we have to because you’re obviously mad and there is no other reason to be except for the fight we had…”

“That’s right, Cris. I said I don’t want to talk about it,” James interrupted, deciding to ignore the rest of Cris’ talking.

“Jesus Christ, James, will you let me talk or not?”

“If you’re going to talk about something else, I’d love to hear. If not, pull over right now. I’ll get to that fucking training myself,” James said sharply.

“Are you seriously ready to get out of the car just to evade this conversation? Don’t you think it’s a little strange especially when you’ve been the only one who’ve always wanted to talk our problems out?” Cris said, losing his patience.

“And where has it gotten us? Huh? The last time I tried to talk to you, you thought I was making fun of you, you stormed out of the house and disappeared on me for a day. I’m sorry, but I don’t see any point in talking about this shit anymore. I’ve made a mistake. It’s all my fault. Right from the start. You scored a fantastic goal, and you celebrated it with your teammates while I was at home, injured, watching you on TV or God knows if I wasn’t injured probably from the bench. Good job, anyway, Cris. I’m so happy for you. And that’s it. That's what I must have said that fucking night. Oh, and maybe we should have ended it with fucking our minds out. That’s always worked for us, don’t you agree? That was the right way to end that wonderful night. Not wonderful for me but who cares? As long as you're happy and doing great, nothing else matters,” James said, fighting back the tears. The last thing he wanted to do right now was tearing up just like he did right before falling asleep last night.

They stayed silent after James’ explosion for a seemingly long time. Cris glanced at James – who was staring out of the window again while fidgeting his foot impatiently – and cursed himself inwardly for being unnecessarily stubborn and bringing up the topic James hated to hear about or participate in anymore. Now it was a really awkward and tense moment, and it seemed like neither of them could bear it. Choosing to discount James' sarcastic remarks completely, Cris finally spoke as calmly as he could manage, “I’m so sorry, James.”

“Stop saying that,” James stated in a small voice, without looking at Cris.

“I’m… uh, okay. But I want you to know that I feel terrible for everything happened in that day. That stupid celebration, our fight…”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Please, stop,” James cut in.

“It does matter, James. You need to know that despite everything that has happened in the last two days…”

“You’re talking about it again,” James mumbled, running his hand through his hair restively.

“I’m not.”

“YOU ARE!” James rose his voice again. “What is everything, then? What the fuck has happened between us recently, Cris? I know everything because I.WAS.THERE.TOO. So no matter how hard you try to imply it, I still fucking know what you’re saying. And I don’t want that right now or tomorrow or ever again. You’re constantly reminding me of my mistakes in different ways, and it’s driving me crazy, but you seem like you don’t give a shit. I guess because it’s easy to talk about something shitty when you didn’t do it. Jesus Christ, Cris, if you’re going to say it wasn’t all my fault and how sorry you are after I shut up, I want you to know right the fucking now that I don't want to hear any of them. I don’t want to hear anything about me or what I did. If you want to talk about anything else for the rest of this never-ending route, like-like about you and Ricky, what you two did or talked about, the reason you’re not as enraged as the last time we spoke, or the secret behind your composure, I’m all ears. Cause I could use it too. Otherwise, I’ll stay like this, like this maniac I am now if you keep bringing up the last fucking days over and over.”

Cris kept quiet and just stared at James; his face was flushed with anger, and for the first time, Cris got terrified by him. By the man who’s believed was the sweetest and softest person in the world. He felt like he didn’t even know this man whom he's been lived with for years anymore. It almost broke his heart, but he was aware that James was a human after all and he had the right to be furious like anyone else.

“Um, nothing exciting happened between Ricky and me, and I’ll tell you why I’m calm only later because we’ve arrived,” Cris said at last.

James looked around, and when he realized they were in Valdebebas, he exhaled in relief. “Thank the fucking God!” he mumbled and got out of the car, leaving distressed Cris behind.

 

“How’s my hermanito today?” Marcelo cheerfully shouted once he saw James entering the dressing room.

“Not now, Marce,” James said wearily.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” James mumbled and flung himself down onto the stool below his locker.

Marcelo watched him in worry. “Is it your calf? Are you in pain?”

James didn’t answer. He sat there quietly, staring into the distance.

Marcelo put his hand on James’ shoulder. “Hey,” he said softly.

James slowly raised his head a looked up at Marcelo, but his eyes were lost.

They both turned their attention to the door of the dressing room when someone opened it – it was Cris.

Marcelo removed his hand from James’ shoulder. “Hey, buddy,” he greeted Cris.

“Hi,” Cris muttered and walked toward his locker.

James reluctantly stood up and began changing into his training jersey. He could feel Marcelo staring at him, but he preferred to neglect him.

“I’m heading to the gym,” James said in a low voice and without making eye contact with neither of them, he left the room.

“What the fuck was that?” Marcelo said once James was gone.

Cris only huffed and started undressing and putting his training jersey on.

“Hey!”

“What?” Cris turned to Marcelo, looking annoyed.

“What’s his problem?”

Cris rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, Marce. Go ask him,” Cris said while hanging his clothes on a clothes hanger. “I wouldn’t if I were you, tho” Cris finished with an intriguing smile and left Marcelo’s confusion behind.

 

When James went to the gym, nobody was there. He couldn’t help but feel happy that he was injured and didn’t have to train with his teammates – including Cris – on the field. He had been craving for this quietness and was pleased to finally have it – at least for a short while.

He sat down on one of the training facilities and uncontrollably smiled to himself but it got wiped off of his face shortly after someone entered the gym and that person was no-one but Sergio. James’ heart skipped a beat the moment he came eye to eye with him.

“There you are,” Sergio said, walking toward James.

“What are you doing here?” James said bitterly.

“Uh, I don’t know, James. To take a nap? Isn’t that what everyone does at the gym?” Sergio said with a straight face.

James rolled his eyes and sat up. “Shouldn’t you be on the training field right now like the rest?” James said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sergio imitated James and crossed his arms over his chest and made James more pissed if possible. “Well, unlike Cris and me, the rest are now on the field because they’ve completed their training at the gym.”

James kept glaring at Sergio.

“Zizou isn’t happy we got here late at all,” Sergio added, grinning.

“Perfect. Now Cris is gonna be here too,” James grumbled.

“No, he won’t. He talked to Zizou and convinced him running around the field would be enough for him. At first, he wasn’t sure but eventually accepted when he found Cris so persistent. Apparently, he’s trying to avoid you as much as you are,” Sergio said.

“I’m not trying to avoid him,” James said wearily.

“Did you tell him?” Sergio asked abruptly.

“Tell him what?”

“About us.”

James sneered. “There is no ‘us’.”

“I’m just asking if you’ve told him about the night we…”

“I DON’T NEED A REMINDER!” James cried out, startling himself and Sergio.

They stayed quiet for few seconds, only looking at each other.

“Hi, guys.” Said a voice and made the two of them jerk. They spun toward it. It was Gareth’s.

Gareth’s smile vanished the moment he saw the frightened look on James and Sergio’s faces. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said quickly.

Sergio gave him a half-smile. “You interrupted nothing,” he said as calmly as he could.

Gareth smiled back and went over to one of the treadmills, far from where Sergio and James were standing. He stepped on it and started adjusting its setting. Once the machine was turned on, Sergio turned to face James.

“James— “

“Look, I told you I wouldn't tell him that. So, stop worrying about it all the time,” James said and began to walk away from Sergio, but he grabbed his arm and made him stop.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here, I guess,” James said coldly.

“Why?”

James just stared.

“What is it, James? Have I done something wrong? Is it just me or are you really mad at me? Please, talk to me,” Sergio said softly.

James exhaled loudly. “Leave me alone, Sergio,” he stated in a small voice.

Sergio fastened his grip on James’ arm. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” he said tightly.

“Let me go,” James said between his teeth.

“James, please. Don’t be like this. Talk to me. I can help you.”

“Oh, like the last time you helped me?” James snapped and pulled his arm out of Sergio’s grip.

Sergio only blinked.

“Like the last night, you helped your friends?” James rose his voice and Gareth cast a curious look at them.

“What’s gotten into you?” Sergio asked, frowning.

James chuckled. “That’s funny because I’m the one who should ask you that.”

Sergio only looked more confused.

“Where were you last night?” James asked suddenly.

“I-I was with my friends.”

“What kind of friends?”

“What do you mean?”

“The ones with benefits?”

Sergio chortled. “You’re out of your mind,” he said and got stopped by James once he tried to go. James instantly stood in front of him and didn’t let him pass.

“Where are you going, then? Didn’t you want to know what’s wrong?”

“Oh, I know now. You’ve lost your goddamn mind. That’s all,” Sergio snapped. He was aware that they were talking loud, and Gareth could hear them, but neither of them cared anymore. Once again he tried to go, but James pushed at his chest with his hands and stopped him.

“How long have you been like this?”

Sergio huffed. “Like what, James?”

“Like this disgusting person, you are right now.”

“James!” it was Gareth. He turned off the machine and stepped down. “What is wrong with you two?” he asked, sounding worried.

“You stay out of it, Bale,” Sergio said firmly, without losing his eye contact with James.

“What did you just call me?” Sergio asked James, resting his hands on his hips.

“Disgusting,” James repeated, staring into Sergio’s eyes.

Surprising James and Gareth, Sergio started laughing. “Look who’s talking!” he said amidst laughter. “The one who in fact cheat…”

Sergio couldn’t finish his sentence because James swung his fist, connecting with his cheek and causing him to stumble in pain and shock.

“STOP IT!” Gareth shouted and reached them fast. He stood between them and placed one hand on James’ chest and pressed the other one at Sergio’s. “What’s the matter with you two? Just knock it off!” Gareth said, looking horrified.

“I said… you stay out of it,” Sergio said hardly, his hand still on his cheek.

“And let you murder each other? No way!” Gareth said firmly.

“You deserved that punch, Sergio. I should have given it to you last night,” James said, his hand tightened into a fist again.

Sergio dropped his hand and blood ran over his face. “Here we are again talking about fucking last night. Why do you keep bringing it up? What the fuck happened last night that you’re so sore over it? If it’s because of our unfinished business, it wasn’t my fault. You screwed everything up, the moment you said that you love…”

“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” James cut in, now shaking visibly with rage.

“Then what? JUST SPIT IT OUT!” Sergio cried.

“I saw you with them last night, you son of a bitch. With your “friends”,” James said, trying to come forward but Gareth prevented him.

Sergio went white. “What? H-how?”

“I followed you to that damn club,” James said, his voice was also shaking.

Gareth turned and looked at Sergio; he looked stunned. He wasn’t s quite sure what James was saying, but from Sergio’s unsettled expression he could guess that he was talking about something he wasn’t supposed to know.

“You… did what?” Sergio murmured.

“Yeah. Heard me right the first time. And don’t get me wrong. I don’t give a damn who you sleep with but don’t you think it would have been nice of you if you had, I don’t know, warned me about this repellent behavior of yours?” James said, glaring at Sergio.

“And what exactly is this repellent behavior?”

“You fuck around for fuck’s sake. You fuck around carelessly and… and…”

“GUYS!” Gareth called out.

“And what? You’re afraid you’ve caught something from me?” Sergio said bluntly, ignoring Gareth.

James’ mouth tightened.

“What? Isn’t it what you’ve been trying to say this whole time?” Sergio added.

“That’s enough!” Gareth said while reaching out to cover Sergio’s mouth with his hand but he slapped his hand away.  He took a step forward and shouldered past Gareth. His attention was still on James.

“It’s not what is bothering you because you know goddamn well that’s not fucking possible,” he said, looking intensely into James’ eyes.

“Oh, yeah? What else could be possibly bothering me then?” James said, trying hard to keep his voice even.

“You can’t help how you feel, James,” Sergio said with a shrug.

“And how do I feel?” James asked angrily. He looked as if Sergio had slapped him.

“Sergio, James, enough!” Gareth stated.

“For God’s sake, Bale.” Sergio turned to face Gareth; his blue eyes were troubled and fixated on something… or someone.

Sergio followed his gaze and saw Cris, standing in the doorway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of drama I mentioned earlier, guys. A new pairing will pop up in the next chapter that will annoy the hell out of you. I’ll make sure of it! *laughs devilishly*


	7. Chapter 7

“I hate you, Sergio,” James mumbled, looking into Sergio’s eyes again with a flushed face after Cris turned around and left them without saying a word. “I fucking hate you,” he added with a husky voice and ran after Cris.

 

“Cris!” James called out when he saw Cris at the end of the hallway. “Cris, wait! Please!” James went on, and Cris stopped and spun toward James.

“Why?” Cris asked once James reached him, slightly breathless.

“Cris, I— I’m—” James stuttered.

Cris took a step forward, making James back away automatically. “Why did you do it?” Cris asked, looking at James steadily.

“Cris, please. Let me explain. You don’t know everything,” James said, already sounding desperate.

Cris snorted. “Oh, there is more to it? What else should I know except for you fucking Sergio behind my back? Huh, James? Please tell me. I wanna know.” Cris said, his hands rolling into fists.

James opened his mouth and then shut it again.

“Then I’m gonna ask my question one more time and you better fucking answer me,” Cris said, taking another step toward James, who stayed still this time.

“Why did you do it?” Cris spoke tightly, looking into James’ already watery eyes.

James dropped his head, but Cris grabbed his chin tightly and raised it. “Did he force you?”

James weakly shook his head no.

“Were you drunk?”

James shook his head once more, and tears slowly dropped down from his eyes.

“Okay, last question: do you love him?” Cris asked, and his voice cracked.

James closed his eyes and tears kept running down his face.

“Answer me, you motherfucker!” Cris yelled.

“I don’t know.” James whimpered.

Cris released his grip on James’ chin. “You’re lying,” he muttered, backing slowly away from James.

“Cris, please,” James said in despair.

“You’re fucking lying,” Cris repeated, his face was stiff with hurt.

“I’m sorry,” James said, barely hearing his voice.

Cris’ mouth opened, but nothing came out except for a faith sigh. He seemed at sea and James didn’t miss teardrops starting to fill his dark brown eyes. Cris was hurting right in front of him, and James couldn’t do anything to soothe him. How could you comfort someone when you’re the sole reason behind their discomfort?

“Cris, “ James spoke, at last, taking a step closer to Cris, but he swung around and left disquieted James behind, hearing his hapless wails echoing in the hallway on his way out.

 

“Sergio?” Gareth worriedly said after he noticed Sergio hadn’t said a word nor did he moved an inch since James’ leaving; he had been sitting on a chair, bending down, and putting his face in his hands.

“Sergio?” Gareth repeated slowly.

“I fucked up,” Sergio mumbled before he sat straight in the chair, looking at his hands. “I fucked everything up, and I know for sure there is no goddamn way to fix this mess,” he rambled on, too ashamed to raise his head and look at his teammate.

“But there has to be a way, right?” he suddenly stood up. “There has to,” he said and began to leave, but Gareth pressed his hands at his shoulders and made him stop.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down! Where are you going?”

“To talk to Cris.”

“To say what?”

“To— to explain to him that there’s— that nothing is going on between James and me.”

“But that’s not true.”

Sergio frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“You said it yourself. Something is going on between you two. Or at least was.”

“Okay. I’m sorry, Bale, but you don’t know shit. Just because you’ve heard some of our conversation doesn’t mean that now you know everything. Cris probably thinks like you. He needs to know the whole story.” Sergio started walking, but this time Gareth grabbed his arm to stop him.

“You slept with his boyfriend who happens to have some feelings for you. What other shocking news you’ve got to throw at him?” Gareth said bluntly.

“God, what the fuck is your problem?” Sergio asked, frantic with anger.

“There is no explanation or excuse for something like this, Sergio. You can’t just solve it by talking.”

“Well, if you let go of my fucking arm, we can make sure of it, and you can later have your trophy because you were right,” Sergio snapped and tried to pull his arm out from Gareth’s grip, but it was too tight.

“If you talk to Cris right now, his only response will be hard punches to your face or other parts of your body. Which is only reasonable considering what you’ve done. He’s furious, and you’re stressed. You have the urge to do something to fix this situation as soon as possible but you can’t. Not right now and not like this. If you confront him now, you’ll make everything worse. For both of you.”

“So what then? You want me to go back to the training instead and pretend nothing's happened here?”

“Of course not. You’re a mess. And also unfocused. It’s not a game, but that doesn’t mean you can take part in it. Besides, you’re bleeding. Your cheek needs medical attention. Come on, we’re leaving,” Gareth said and released Sergio’s arm.

“Wait, what? Where are we going?” Sergio asked, confused.

“To see a doctor. Someone out of here.”

“Look, man. I appreciate your concern, but it’s nothing. It doesn’t even hurt.” Sergio touched his cheek and winced in pain. “Son of a bitch!” he growled.

“You’re right. It’s probably nothing, and you’re still bleeding because of too many blood vessels there and the delicate skin of your face. Nevertheless, it needs to be stopped. By a specialist.”

Sergio huffed. “I don’t need no specialist for something minor like this. I’m going home,” said Sergio obdurately and once again immediately got stopped by Gareth’s clasp on his arm the moment he began walking and fury washed over him one more time.

“I swear to God, Bale, if you touch me again, you’ll end up having a bleeding cheek too. Do you understand?” Sergio snarled.

Gareth let go of Sergio’s arm right away and raised his hands in surrender. “All right. I’m sorry. I just don’t think you, driving, is the best idea right now.”

“And why the hell not?”

“Because you’ve lost blood.”

Sergio made a noise. “Oh, please. I’m fucking fine,” he said and started leaving the gym.

“Sergio, please. It’s not safe,” Gareth said, following Sergio to the dressing room.

“Just drop it, man. Okay? You know what? I’m marvelous,” Sergio said and stopped by his locker. “I need to get the hell outta here before someone walks in and see me like this. You go ahead and train. Don’t worry about me, really,” he added, beginning to change into his jeans and sweater.

“You keep saying you’re fine, but what if you’re not? Look, you’ve lost plenty of blood and still are losing. No one in your condition should get behind the wheels. You’re not willing to see a doctor, let me at least drive you home. We’ll take care of that wound, and I’ll come back here,” Gareth said, almost pleading.

“But none of these is necessary. I’m fi—”

“Please. Listen to me, Sergio. Only this time.”

“All right, all right.” Sergio closed his locker and turned to face Gareth. “Fine. Get changed and let’s roll together then. But only under one condition,” Sergio said.

“What?”

Sergio raised his index finger and placed it on Gareth's lips. “No more talking,” he said bluntly.

Gareth felt slightly offended by Sergio’s rude demand but chose agreement and nodded.

“Good,” said Sergio and lowered his hand.

 Gareth went to his locker to change his clothes.

 

On their way to Sergio’s house, as Sergio demanded and Gareth accepted, neither said a word. The only time Sergio spoke was when he was on the phone with one of the team staff – Gareth didn’t ask who – making up a lame lie about his disappearance. He also told them that he wasn’t feeling well to manage driving and he asked Gareth for the lift home. As a result, they didn’t bother ringing Gareth’s phone up.

Sergio also gave Gareth the direction, and they soon arrived.

“Did you know that I and the couple are neighbors?” Sergio abruptly asked once they got out of the car.

“The couple?”

“Cris and James.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, I knew.”

Sergio narrowed his eyes. “How? I’ve never told you that.”

“I think Cris has mentioned it once.”

“Cris talks about his neighbors with you?” Sergio asked while opening the door.

“Not just his neighbors,” Gareth said with a shrug. “We’re friends. We talk about a bunch of stuff.”

“Right.” Sergio opened the door and made a gesture with his hand. “After you.”

“Thanks,” Gareth said and walked into Sergio’s house – for the very first time.

“My point is I will see him pretty soon, you know? He’s probably on his way to here. Maybe he’s already home. Who knows?” Sergio said and flung himself down onto the couch.

“Well, eventually you two have to confront each other, Sergio. Whether he was your neighbor or not. That’s just inevitable.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to do that.”

“Only when you were frenetic. Minutes have passed. Hopefully, Cris has cooled off too. Which I doubt,” Gareth mumbled the last sentence and Sergio didn’t hear that. “Where do you keep your first aid kit?”

“I don’t have such a thing. Though you can find some medical stuff in a cabinet in the bathroom which might be useful,” Sergio said indifferently.

Gareth rolled his eyes. “And where is your bathroom?”

 “Oh, you’ve never been here!” Sergio said with excitement and Gareth found that absurd. He arched his left eyebrow, waiting patiently for his answer.

“That’s so weird.” Sergio chuckled and sank back against the cushions.

“The bathroom?” Gareth shortly asked after he didn't receive his answer.

“Uh, yeah. The bathroom. I’m sorry. There is one down the hall,” Sergio said, smiling.

“Okay, then. Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“Jesus Christ, Sergio. To the bathroom. You have to wash your face and of course that wound.”

“Oh, come on, dude. I can just wipe it off with a tissue.”

“You might wanna take a look in the mirror. It’s worse than you think.”

“I did in the car, and I saw nothing.”

“Sergio!”

Sergio huffed then reluctantly stood up. “You’re very persuasive. You know that?”

“Yeah, I’ve been told quite a lot actually,” Gareth said with a grin, making the other man more annoyed.

 

Once they both were in the bathroom, Gareth opened the hot faucet and checked its temperature with his hand.

“Holy shit. Is that a bruise? I swear it wasn’t there when I looked at it minutes ago. Man, I look awful,” Sergio grumbled while looking carefully in the bathroom mirror.

“Don’t worry. After few days you’ll get your pretty face back,” Gareth teased, smiling crookedly.

Sergio turned his head and looked at Gareth. “It’s not funny,” he said dryly, and Gareth’s smile faded out right away.

“Sorry,” Gareth mumbled, dropping his eyes ashamedly. “Go ahead. It’s good.”

Sergio washed his hands before he bent over and began washing his face. He hissed the moment water touched the wound. He then stood straight and took another look in the mirror. “It still looks bad. How bad do you think it is?” he asked.

Gareth unconsciously lifted his hand to grab Sergio’s chin to turn his head toward himself, but he thought that might irritate him. Therefore, he lowered his hand quickly and asked Sergio to turn around.

“It’s just a small cut,” Gareth observed. “Nothing to worry about. Although you certainly need something to get rid of any possible bacteria. You’ve got Betadine?”

“I think I have.” Sergio opened the cabinet and searched for it. He soon found it, opened its lid, and ran it over his wound. After that, he applied an adhesive plaster on it before he wiped away the remaining of Betadine around the plaster with a towel.

He could feel Gareth had been staring at him during this whole time without saying anything. He drew a glance at him and huffed as he immediately dropped his head.

“If there’s something on your mind you can ask, you know,” Sergio said dryly.

Gareth cleared his throat. “Um, no. There isn’t,” he said, looking at his shoes.

“Oh, come on. Not even a question? You don’t wanna know the whole story?”

Gareth raised his head, still avoiding Sergio’s eyes. “Actually, I already know more than I wished I knew.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sergio said, frowning.

Gareth shrugged. “Nothing. I have to get back to the training,” he said and fleeted out the bathroom.

“Hey, hold on a second,” Sergio said, following Gareth. “You can’t just say something and walk away,” he added, angry.

Gareth halted. Sergio walked past him and stood in front of him, resting his hands on his hips and looking into Gareth’s eyes that seemed troubled again.

“I told you not to get involved in our argument, but you did anyway. Now, what do you want from me? An apology for your unwanted interference?” Sergio spat.

“I don’t need an apology or anything else, Sergio. And by the way, I had no idea you two were arguing something like that at the gym. I just came there to train,” Gareth said, as calmly as he could.

“Okay. Let’s say you really didn’t know that. What about then? When James lost it. Did I tell you not to get involved or did I not?”

“You did but how could have I listened to you? You are my friend. What kind of a friend steps aside and watches his friend getting hit?”

Sergio snorted. “Excuse me, are we friends?” he asked derisively.

For a moment Gareth wanted to say “yes” instantly, but Sergio’s mocking voice echoed in his head, and he realized maybe he was the only one there who imagined they were.

“Teammates, then,” he said after a short while.

“And you know what kind of a teammate I prefer as the team’s captain? The one who minds his own business and does as his captain commands," Sergio said, happy about feeling a little relieved after taking out some of his built up anger on someone else. He didn’t even care that he was being unfair to him. He just wanted that sick relief.

Gareth stood quietly and just looked. He was perplexed. Sergio was using his favorable position – which he had so much respect for, and even Sergio was perfectly aware of that – to hurt him.

Finally, Gareth swallowed hard and spoke in a low voice, “okay. I’ll remember that… captain,” he said and began to move toward the door, but Sergio put his hand on his chest and prevented him before he started talking in a maliciously spiteful manner.

"Last thing; don’t you even dare to feel heroic all of a sudden because you stopped James from striking me. I could have taken a dozen of them and stood still. It wasn’t like he could have possibly broken me or something. I would never get hurt that easily. And you know why? Because I’m not made of glass… unlike you,” Sergio finished with a complacent smile.

Gareth stayed silent; his eyes fixed on Sergio. He lowered his eyes for a short moment to only look at Sergio’s hand on his chest. When he looked up, Sergio was ready to receive at least one more punch on the same day yet from a different person. To his surprise, Gareth only spoke in a way Sergio had never heard before. “Are you done?” he asked, his voice shuddering with sadness.

Sergio felt bad. Gareth didn’t deserve his cruelty, and he was well aware of that. He could either take back all his harsh words and apologize to Gareth for unnecessarily having resembled a complete asshole, or stick with his superbia which he had always been admiring about himself.

Well, old habits die hard, right?

Sergio removed his hand and crossed it with the other one over his chest. “Yes,” he stated cold-heartedly.

Gareth gulped with difficulty, his mouth dry. He stood quietly again, never losing the eye contact. “Goodbye, Sergio,” he said shortly, walked past Sergio, and shut the door behind him.

Sergio only moved after he heard his car had driven off.

“Nice job, Sergio,” said a voice in the back of his head. “You just crushed a man who helped you still have your smug face, dragged your messed-up ass to your house to prevent you from killing yourself or anyone else, and lastly waited long enough to make sure you took care of that ugly ass cut. You know, I’m just surprised you haven't turned him to the police because of his terrible, terrible deeds.”

“SHUT UP!” Sergio cried and that mixed with a knock on the door. He wasn’t sure if he’d heard right. He, nevertheless, went over to the door and opened it ajar – it was James.

“What?” Sergio said, not quite friendly.

The first thing James’ eyes immediately landed on was the plaster on Sergio’s cheek. And guilt washed over him.

“Can I come in?” he asked quietly.

Sergio exhaled loud. “It depends; are you gonna hit me again?”

James shook his head.

“Name calling, then?”

James shook his head again. “No,” he mumbled.

Sergio hesitated then opened the door wide, letting James in.

 

“What do you want, James?” Sergio asked abruptly, standing in the middle of the hall and having his hands rested on his hips.

James numbly sat down on the couch and didn’t answer.

“Why are you here? Where is Cris?”

James shrugged with one shoulder. “I don’t know,” he said in a low voice, looking at the floor.

“What do you mean you don’t know? How the hell did you get here? You two got to the training by his car. You came here with him?’

“No. I came here alone.”

“Where did Cris go then?”

“I don’t know,” James said, still staring at the floor.

“Goddammit, James. Will you fucking look at me and answer properly?” Sergio rose his voice.

“I don’t know, okay?” James raised his head as well as his voice. “After we talked he just ran away. He took his car and disappeared. Now I don’t know where the hell he is.” He sank back against the cushions. “I don’t even know how the hell I got here,” James muttered, rubbing his forehead.

Sergio snorted. “You must have had a brain injury or something, James. Swear to God.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny,” James retorted, without looking at him.

“Who said I was being funny?” Sergio raised his voice again. “You seriously have a problem, man. You should get your brain scanned as soon as possible.”

James lifted his head and looked at Sergio with hostility. “And what exactly is wrong with my brain, doctor?”

Sergio chortled. “Oh my God, where do I start?” he removed his hands from his hips and started counting with his fingers while talking rapidly.

“First you get jealous of Cris’ goal celebration and get into a nasty fight with him over something childish like that. Then you come to my house rocking a hard-on for God knows why, and ask me to fuck you…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second,” James said and stood up. “First of all, I came here because you fucking insisted. Second of all, I never fucking asked you to fuck me, you self-satisfied fuck. You were the one who offered it.”

“And you accepted.”

“But you offered.”

“And you accepted.”

“But you fucking offered.”

“And you must have rejected,” Sergio cried, only realizing then that there was a few distance between James and himself.

“You lured me into doing that,” James said shakily after a brief moment.

“You're not a fucking kid anymore, James. How the fuck did I lure your grown-up ass?”

“I-I don’t know. You, ah, put your hand on me, my waist, and—”

“And you get into bed with anyone who puts his hand on your waist, you needy bitch?” Sergio spat, not caring that would hurt James. He was far from caring about others’ feelings that day.

James' heart ached. For himself. Looking straight into Sergio’s cold eyes, he started talking as firmly as he managed. “Okay. You’re right. I’m a needy bitch. But what are you? What do you call yourself?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Please. You know exactly what I’m talking about,” James said, oddly calm. “You managed to seduce me for almost two times by being just a lying, manipulative dick. But I’m wondering how people seduce you? By just offering you a cheap drink at a low-level club outside the city?”

“Whatever you think you know, you don’t know,” Sergio said hoarsely.

“I don’t know?” James laughed. “I said I followed you to there. I saw you with two guys, laughing, drinking, and kissing. I saw it all with my fucking eyes. Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I even spoke with one of your… lovers. His name was Michael. Ring a bell?”

“Who the hell is Michael?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. He just said that he knew you because he slept with you. Two years ago.”

Sergio grimaced. “Well, I don’t know. Good for him, I guess.”

James lifted his eyebrows. “So, you don’t deny it?”

Sergio shrugged indifferently. “Why would I deny it? He was probably telling the truth,” he said and turned to go, but James took hold of his upper arm and stopped him.

“Why? Why do you do it?” James asked, looking intensely into Sergio's eyes.

Sergio shrugged again. “I like it, okay? Now let go of me.”

James ignored Sergio’s warning tone. “It’s dangerous, Sergio.”

“Not when you’re careful,” Sergio said between his teeth, becoming angry.

“What if they’re not?” James rose his voice.

“I don’t care!” Sergio yelled back and pulled his arm out of James’ grip.

They stayed quiet for a brief moment, only staring into each other’s eyes until Sergio began to leave and got stopped one more time once James spoke in a low voice. “I do.”

Sergio slowly spun to look at James. He looked as if he was about to cry at any moment.

“You know you will never get it from me, right?” Sergio said coldly, finally deciding to let James know once and for all.

James hesitated. “Get what?” he asked in a shaky voice.

“Love,” Sergio said, his face blank.

James licked his lips and slowly shook his head. “I don’t want that from you,” he said, not sounding very convincing even to his ears.

Sergio chortled. “Then what do you want from me, huh?” Sergio asked, taking steps toward James who backed away simultaneously.

“Why are you here? What’s with this interrogation? Why did you even follow me last night? Why do you act like you're my overprotective boyfriend when you’re not?” Sergio asked, his cheeks flushed with rage.

“I— uh. I don’t—” James seemed at a loss for words.

“Come on, go ahead. No one’s here. Just me and you. It’s the best time to be finally honest with yourself. Because I already fucking know what you feel about me, no matter how hard you try to deny it. Say it. Nobody’s here to judge you,” Sergio said and halted.

James opened his mouth to speak, but once he heard a familiar sound of a car engine from the outside, he closed it again.

“I think that’s Cris,” James guessed after the car was pulled off.

Sergio walked over to the window and peered through its curtain.

“Yep. That’s him,” Sergio said, looking at the car outside.

James scratched the back of his head nervously and just stood where he was standing. He didn’t know what to do. Should he go out and try to talk to Cris again? What would he think if he saw him getting out of Sergio’s house?

“What the hell?” Sergio muttered and attracted James’ attention.

“What?” James asked.

“Who is that?” Sergio mumbled shortly after, still looking through the window.

“What is it?” James moved quickly toward Sergio, stood behind him, and looked over his shoulder. At first, he saw the car and then his eyes found Cris at the back of the car, getting a brown suitcase out of the trunk.

“Whose suitcase is that?” James asked.

“Probably hers.” Sergio guessed.

James frowned. “Hers?” he said in surprise, thinking Sergio might have had lost his mind. He was about to ask him what on earth he was saying, but when a woman got out of the car and wrapped her hand around Cris’ arm – the one that wasn’t carrying the suitcase – he stood silent and looked at them in astonishment.

“Do you know her?” Sergio looked back over his own shoulder to see James, but he wasn’t behind him anymore. He was rushing to the door.

“James!” Sergio called, but James was already out of the house. Sergio followed him.

“What are you doing?” James cried, making Cris and that woman halt and turn toward him at the same time.

“Oh, good. You’ve already found a new house. I was somehow worried,” Cris said scornfully once he saw James coming to them.

“Who is that?” James asked, standing in front of Cris.

“Get outta my way, James,” Cris said wearily.

James, of course, didn’t move. “Who is that, Cris? Is that her luggage? Why are you carrying her luggage?”

“Because you need some of your stuff when you want to stay somewhere, don’t you think?”

“What? What are you talking about?” James asked, glancing from that woman, who had her hand still wrapped around Cris’ arm, to Cris, whose expression was just blank. “Who is that?” James asked again, desperate.

“My name is Georgina,” she said finally, smiling up at James.

James landed his eyes on her. He could feel he was becoming agitated real quick.

“Do I look like someone who gives a shit about your fucking name?” James said hoarsely and saw her recoiled. She unwrapped her hand around Cris’ arm and took a step back.

“James!” Cris cried and caused him to look at him again.

“What?” James said fiercely.

“You better watch your mouth, James,” Cris said in a warning tone, taking a step closer to James.

“Or what? Your whore is gonna get upset?” James spat, his hand rolling into fists.

“Excuse me?” Georgina said, offended.

Cris swiftly cleared the distance between himself and James and tightly grabbed him by the collar.

“What did I just tell you?” Cris said between his teeth, looking into James’ eyes.

“Let him go!” Sergio called, who had been silent up until that point.

“You shut the fuck up!” Cris snapped, looking now at Sergio as if he was challenging him to utter another word and permit him to strangle him by bare hands.

Sergio decided not to interfere again unless really needed.

“Cris, please,” James began whispering, and Cris cautiously sat his eyes on him.

“What are you doing?” James added, resting his hands gently on Cris’ that were still glued to his collar. “You can’t just give up on us this easily. This can’t be over like this. We can figure it out. We’ll try to find a way to fix this. Together.”

Cris shook his head. For a moment he didn’t look angry anymore. His eyes were sad. “We can’t. There is no way,” Cris said in a low voice.

“Of course there is. We’ll find it,” James said and moved his hands to touch Cris’ face, but he quickly let go off of James’ collar and pulled back.

“Don’t you get it?” Cris shouted, suddenly furious again. “There is no fucking way. It’s too late.”

“I’m sorry, Cris,” James said, blinking multiple times to prevent tears from running down from his watery eyes.

Cris raised his finger with a warning gesture. “Don’t you fucking start, James,” he said firmly.

“Don’t let her in my house,” James begged, not caring he sounded pathetic.

“You don’t belong in here anymore. You’ll pack your things first thing in the morning and start a new life with your new boyfriend,” Cris said before he shot Sergio a hateful look.

James let out a nervous laugh. “You can’t be serious,” he said while shaking his head.

Cris only crossed his arms over his chest in response and that caused the other man lose his temper.

“You kick me out of my house to live with a whore you just found her where? At a strip club?” James burst out.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Georgina screamed. “Why can’t you just tell him already, Cristiano?” she added, looking at Cris.

“No. He doesn’t need to know,” Cris said.

“Tell me what?” James asked, confused.

“Nothing. Let’s go to the house, Georgina.” Cris tried to grab Georgina’s hand, but she drew back.

“You didn’t seem very happy when you heard it today. Let’s see what’s his reaction’s gonna be,” Georgina said with a vexing voice.

“Goddammit, Georgina. You caught me off guard.”

“And why can’t I believe you?”

“Well, that’s your fucking problem, not mine.”

“Don’t talk to me like that!”

“What the fuck are you two talking about?” James asked, sounding more confused and angry.

“He’s gonna know it sooner or later. Why don't you just tell him now? You said you two were done,” Georgina went on angrily, continuing to ignore James.

“Because you didn’t leave me a choice, did you?” Cris retorted, his tone was harsh.

“You son of a bitch. I knew you didn’t want it,” Georgina said, starting to whimper.

“Jesus Christ, Georgina. I never said that.”

“He didn’t want what?” James cried.

“I’M PREGNANT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update 7 months ago??? okay, just to be clear, I wasn't struggling for 7 months to write one frigging chapter. that's just embarrassing af. people write a whole book within this period! :D
> 
> HOW'S EVERYONE TODAY?!  
> God, I missed you guys. :(  
> First of all, I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I know how annoying it is to wait for an author to update their writing. I've been through it and it feels like crap. I'm so sorry about that. Things got out of control in my life and I had absolutely zero free time to write. I'm so glad and feel so relieved that I kind of managed to find the time and finish this chapter. Sharing this work with you is one of the best experiences in my life that I used to believe I would never ever be able to have an opportunity to write a story for here. But you and your energy, presence, comments, and messages made this thing happen and I just can't thank you enough. I love you guys and you're the best. <3
> 
> All right now about this chapter:  
> I've mentioned it on Tumblr once but I'm saying it here again because I don't want you to get confused and think you're reading a wrong story. :p  
> This chapter is a flashback. A flashback to The Best FIFA Football Awards 2016 which took place for the first time on 9 January 2017 in Zurich and Cris won. Duh!  
> Another thing about this chapter that I think you should know before reading it is that this chapter might seem a little bit scattered but it is in fact organized. I just didn't go to unnecessary details to prevent it from becoming a drivel which is too long and too boring.  
> That's all. I hope you enjoy reading!

“Oh my god, Cris,” James moaned, resting his left arm over his closed eyes and clinging to the bedsheet with the other hand.

Cris, satisfied with getting a response from James at last, left a kiss on the head of James’ dick in his hand before wrapping his lips around it and going down on it again. He then removed his hand and started moving his head up and down a bit faster while palming his own dick through his sweatpants.

James’ body jerked when Cris suddenly pulled his head back and his heavy dick fell down on his stomach.

Cris pressed some more sloppy kisses on James’ length, balls, and inner thighs, then he sat up to take his pants off.

He moved atop James and sat down on his erection. He smiled contently when James bit back a moan.

Cris bent down, placed his hands next to each side of James’ head on the pillow and brushed his lips against James’, who quickly opened his mouth, inviting Cris’ lips and tongue in.

Cris slid his right hand under James’ neck and touched his cheek while making out with James not quite gently. He was pressing down his head with each kiss, burying his own hand and James’ head into the pillow. Once again, Cris pulled back without warning and smirked when James’ mouth left open.

He took away his hand from the back of James’ neck, wrapped it around James’ left wrist and slowly removed his arm from his eyes.

“I know how much you like being blindfolded,” Cris started talking in a low voice and James finally opened his lust filled eyes to look up at him, “surrounding your whole body to me to do whatever I want to do with it,” Cris went on, receiving a pathetic moan from James who was also nodding his head yes quickly. “But not now. I want you to look at me. At everything I do, with your fucking beautiful eyes. Understood?” Cris finished firmly.

“Yes,” James answered with a smile.

“Good boy!” Cris said before bending down and beginning to kiss James again hungrily.

James put his hands on Cris’ upper body and pulled him closer to himself while Cris slid his fingers through James’ hair, making it messier than it was already.

“Not that I’m complaining,” James mumbled in between kisses, “but what’s the occasion of it?”

“You’re mine. I don’t have to wait for an occasion. I can use you whenever I want,” Cris whispered against James’ red lips and earned a soft moan from him as when he ground on James’ hard-on, “besides, I can’t control myself when you sleep naked next to me," Cris added, then placed an open-mouthed kiss on James’ lips.

“But I had my clothes on when I came to bed last night,” James said, frowning.

Cris moved his head a little up to look at James. “Are you sure?” Cris asked, trying to sound serious.

“Yeah,” James said, gently roaming his hands over Cris’ back.

“Then I suppose I took them off when you were asleep.” Cris winked, causing the other man giggle.

“What else do you do to me when I’m sleeping?” James asked then bit his lips.

Cris smiled and buried his face into James’ neck. “Nothing that you wouldn’t like.”

James shut his eyes closed and drew in a sharp breath when Cris started nibbling at the sensitive skin there. He placed random kisses on James’ neck then bit down his earlobe playfully.

“Oh, fuck,” James moaned. He opened his eyes and began talking in a low voice. “But you can’t possibly do what I like the most while I’m sleeping.”

Cris let go of James’ ear and hovered over him again. “And what is it that you like the most?” Cris asked quietly, looking into James’ dilated pupils

James sighed and placed his hands on Cris’ chest, moving them aimlessly all over it and feeling the toned muscles beneath his hands. “You already know,” James muttered.

“Well, maybe I want you to say it,” Cris said with a deep voice.

James slowly downward his hand until it reached Cris’ bulge. He ran his fingers over Cris’ hard-on through his black boxer briefs and bit his lip when he felt the area around its head was damp with pre-cum.

He looked up at Cris’ face and a contented smile appeared on his lips when he saw he was already breathing heavily.

“I like this the most,” James said in a low voice, “and you can’t give it to me without me noticing it.”

Cris bent down and stayed only a few inches above James’ face. “What if I just rubbed its head on your hole?” Cris mumbled against James’ open mouth.

“Just rubbing?”

“Yeah.”

“Not possible. You want it in my ass as much as I want it,” James said, still palming Cris’ clothed erection.

“Hm. You sound quite sure about what I want.”

“Oh, I AM sure about what you want.” James tucked Cris’ shorts down his balls by one hand and once his boner got free, he wrapped the other hand around it. ”Here’s my solid proof,” James added with a grin while jerking Cris’ shaft.

Cris smiled back and put a quick kiss on James’ nose. “You want it now?” he whispered.

“Every inch of it.”

“Up your fucking amazing ass?”

“Until I feel like tearing up.”

“I better start prepping your little hole then.”

“Ah, yes, please,” James said and sighed.

Cris smiled. “I know how much you like it,” Cris mumbled, bet down a bit and began kissing James’ neck, who closed his eyes and tilted his head to give Cris access.

“I fucking love it,” James admitted hoarsely.

“Oh, yeah?” Cris asked then put a kiss on James’ cheek. He grabbed on James’ wrist and removed his hand–the one which was still loosely around his erection–and intertwined their fingers.

“Fuck, yeah,” James answered then groaned once Cris started shifting his hips back and forth, rubbing his dick against James’.

He slid his free hand under Cris’ hand and intertwined their fingers as Cris did seconds ago and Cris pinned them down next to his head.

“I fucking love it when you put your strong hands on my ass,” James began talking against Cris’ mouth, “open my cheeks up and press your tongue against my hole.”

“Uh-huh,” Cris hummed, never stopping the movement of his hips.

“I fucking love it when you lick my hole,” James went on shamelessly, “spit on it. Push your fingers inside me and pull them out to only make me beg for more. I also love it when you spank me hard and give me pain and pleasure all at the same time.”

Cris stayed quiet, staring into his boyfriend’s lustful eyes.

“These things drive me crazy,” James said and kissed Cris’ lips once, “everything about you drives me crazy,” James added, smiling up at Cris.

“In a good way or a bad way?” Cris asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Both,” James answered with a grin.

Cris smiled back then suddenly put on a serious face. “I have always admired your honesty, Mister Rodriguez,” he said dryly.

“Shut up. You’re killing the mood,” James snarled.

Cris freed his right hand and wrapped it around James’ hard and heavy dick and smirked when James drew in a sharp breath. “Doubt it,” said Cris.

“Now, will you eat my ass already?”

“I’d love to, baby,” Cris pressed one last kiss on James’ lips, shifted his body up, and sat between James’ wide-open legs. He then lifted James’ legs up and asked him to hold them up.

“Fuck, babe,” Cris said, caressing James’ revealed hole by his thumb and earning soft moans from him. “So fucking beautiful,” Cris added while stroking his own erection. “I can’t wait to be inside you, James,” Cris went on, placing his face between James’ cheeks and running his tongue along James’ hole.

“Oh my God,” James gasped.

“Mm,” Cris mumbled in reply before he began rimming James hungrily and pushing his forefinger in and pulling it out long enough until James wouldn’t stop moaning loud.

“Ready to take my dick, baby?” Cris asked, taking his underwear completely off.

“Fuck, yes,” James said breathlessly.

Cris spat on his hand and coated his dick with it and then pressed the tip of it against James’ entrance. He slowly pushed it in and waited for seconds for James to adjust to the feeling. Once James ensured him that he was okay, Cris pushed a little deeper and started thrusting.

“Fuck, Cris,” James said and sighed.

“Deeper, baby?”

“Please,” James said then bit his lip.

Cris lifted James’ legs one by one and placed each one on each side of his shoulders. He then bent down completely until his face was above James’ face by only two inches distance. He pulled back, leaving only the tip of his dick inside James, waited for few seconds before pushing it in again roughly and earning the loudest moan of that day from his boyfriend.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” James cried, having his eyes shut closed and his nails digging into the bed sheets.

Cris stayed where he was and asked James to open his eyes. When he did, Cris put his lips on James’ and James kissed him. He placed his right hand on the back of Cris’ head and pulled his head down to kiss him as deeply as he could. Cris kissed him back passionately and began moving his hips back and forth with sharp thrusts and making James moan into his mouth.

James let go of Cris’ head and clinched into the bedsheets again while breathing shakily.

“My baby is getting close?” Cris whispered, his lips brushing against James’.

“So close,” James mumbled and bit back a moan.

Cris dropped James’ legs down his shoulders and sat up straight. He spat on his right palm and grabbed James’ dick in his hand and began stroking it and fucking him at the same time.

“Oh my Gosh, Cris,” James groaned. “Right there, baby. Right there,” James cried as when Cris picked up his pace.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, Cris. Fuck, I’m gonna…” James shot his cum on his chest and stomach before he could repeat his sentence.

“Fuck, baby. I’m getting close too,” Cris said while he was still thrusting irregularly.

“Come for me, babe. Fill my ass,” James said, caressing Cris’ thigh under his.

“Ah, fuck,” Cris cried out, holding on James’ thighs while coming inside him.

“Oh God,” James said when he felt Cris’ warm cum in his ass.

Cris slowly moved his dick out and his cum ran out. “Holy shit,” Cris admired the scene he had created and then laid down next to James.

“It was amazing,” James murmured, caressing Cris’ cheek with his thumb.

Cris grabbed James’ hand, kissed the back of it, and intertwined their fingers. “Fucking amazing,” he said with a smile.

“I can’t wait for the second round tonight,” James said, grinning.

Cris bit his lip and wrapped his arm around James’ waist, pulling him closer to his body.

“Oh, yeah? You mean to celebrate my award?”

James rolled his eyes. “First of all, how can you be so sure you’re winning it? Second of all, there may be another reason to celebrate,” James said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well, first of all, ouch! You just hurt my feelings. That’s how you encourage your boyfriend? Really, James? Second of all, what other reason there could be to celebrate tonight?” Cris said, slightly frowning.

James moved a little closer to Cris and pecked him on the lips. “I'm sorry, babe. You’re the best and you’re gonna win the Best Award tonight. I’m sure of it,” he said, smiling.

Cris smiled back. “Thanks, honey. But you haven’t answered my question,” he said, roaming his hand over James’ upper body.

“I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise,” James whispered.

“What kind of surprise?” Cris whispered as well.

“A very nice and special one.”

“Yeah? Is this nice and special surprise, naughty too?” Cris rests his hand on James’ ass and squeezed his cheek.

James sighed. “Mm, not really.”

“You mean it’s not gonna include a new lingerie to wear it for daddy?” Cris asked and slapped James’ cheek hard.

James gasped. “No. There is no lingerie involved.”

Cris moved his hand lower until his fingers touched James’ hole which was still covered with his cum. He started circling his middle finger around the hole and smirked when James bit back a moan.

“Not even a new toy for this baby?” Cris mumbled against James’ mouth.

“Stop it, Cris!” James grabbed Cris’ wrist and took it off his ass. “I said it’s not naughty. Come on, let’s take a shower.” He jumped out of the bed, held Cris’ hands, and lifted his body up in a sitting position.

“Ugh, when will I get to see this surprise?” Cris grouched.

“I said tonight,” James replied between his teeth while trying to pull Cris’ body up by his hands, making him stand on the feet.

“I swear James, if you’re making me wait for something stupid all day long, you should know that you’ll be in big, big trouble. Do you understand?” Cris said in a warning tone.

James bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Cris’ waist, pressing his body to his.

“Ooh, will you punish me?” James said in a low voice.

Cris moved his face closer to James’ face and when the other man tried to kiss his lips, Cris swiftly drew back. “Not in a way that you’ll like,” he said firmly and kissed James’ pouty lips at last.

 “I promise it’s not stupid at all. Although, I haven’t gotten it yet.”

“WHAT?”

“Ah, don’t worry. I’ll get it after we take a shower. You go for the training and I’ll catch up with you later. Okay?”

Cris grabbed James by the waist and lifted his body up. “Fine. But I’ll leave your ass and fly to Zurich alone if you don’t show up on time.”

James giggled and circled his arms tightly around Cris’ neck. “Yeah, right. As if you can leave my ass.”

“So true,” Cris mumbled before securing his grip around James’ waist and carrying him toward the bathroom.

 

**********

 

“Good morning, B2! Where is the C?” Sergio uttered aloud, reaching Gareth and Karim who were talking to each other in the locker room.

“Good morning, Sergio. I don’t know. Haven’t seen him today,” said Gareth while Karim only shrugged in reply.

“Shit. I’ve got this great news I should tell Cris and James,” said Sergio, mainly to himself.

“What is it?” asked Karim and Gareth at the same time.

“Sorry, guys. I want to tell them first,” Sergio said, sounding almost apologetic.

“What? It was a mistake and you’re not going to Zurich with them?” Karim said dryly, causing Gareth and Sergio look at him in surprise.

“Um, first of all, how is that great news? Second of all, why would it be a mistake?” Sergio said, quite offended.

Karim shrugged indifferently. “I don’t know. Some people just don’t like the way you defend. They say it’s nasty. Too violent.”

Sergio put his hands on his hips. “Oh, yeah? Are you one of those people?” he asked with a dangerously unfriendly tone.

“Of course not,” Gareth interrupted before Karim could answer. He could feel that things were becoming tense between the other two players. He giggled nervously shortly after and went on, “we all know you’re a fantastic defender and we all respect you as our captain, Sergio.”

Sergio landed his eyes on Gareth and found him looking at him with a smile.

“You, Cris, Toni, Luca, and Marce all deserve your awards. We know that.” Gareth finished and his smile became wider when he saw Sergio’s shoulders had loosened up.

“Well, thanks, Bale,” Sergio said and dropped his hands. “I wish you were with us too.”

“Yeah, me too. Maybe next year. If these injuries leave me alone though,” Gareth said, scratching the back of his head and looking down–his continuous injuries weren’t his favorite topic to talk about.

“Yeah. We hope,” Sergio said and earned a chuckle from Karim.

“What was that?” Sergio asked–his bitter tone was back again.

“Do you really believe his injuries will end someday?” Karim said, not caring Gareth was standing right there.

Sergio glanced from Gareth, who was still looking down at the floor, to Karim, who seemed happy about his impertinent statement.

“Well, Karim, let us at least hope they’ll stop one day, because a demanding club like Real Madrid desperately need to always have consistent world-class wingers and strikers who don’t keep missing from six yards.”

Karim stood silent. He then opened his mouth but shut it again. He was smart enough to understand what Sergio had referred to. He said some French words under his breath before he spun on his heel and walked away.

“Why did you do that?" Gareth said once he was alone with the captain.

Sergio shrugged. “Let’s say I can’t stand disrespect.”

“But you were just disrespectful to him minutes ago.”

“He asked for it.”

“That was mean.”

Sergio gave an airy wave. “Ah, come on. He probably thought I was joking.”

“I saw his face, Sergio, and that wasn’t an expression of someone who was listening to a joke.”

“What expression? I didn’t see anything.”

“Sergio!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll apologize to him later. Happy now?”

“That would probably be the right thing to do but I really don’t want to force you doing anything.”

Sergio exhaled a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Gareth wanted to oppose but gave up when he saw a stupid grin on Sergio’s face and only shook his head. “I can’t believe you,” mumbled Gareth, seemed more like he talked to himself.

“To be honest, sometimes I can’t believe myself either,” Sergio said and suddenly pulled Gareth into a friendly hug.

“Don’t worry about what Karim said. You’re a strong man and you can overcome these fucking injuries and anything else that stands between you and great achievements. I believe in you and your capabilities. Don’t let us down, okay?” Sergio said slowly and let go of Gareth.

Gareth only nodded, a faded smile on his lips–Sergio’s words meant a lot to him.

“I should probably join the dickheads on the pitch now,” Sergio said and laughed.

“Yeah. And I gotta go for the rehabilitation.”

“All right. See you later, mate.”

“Have fun tonight,” Gareth said and patted Sergio on the shoulder.

“I will.” Sergio winked, spun, and quickly left the locker room.

 

**********

 

“Hey, where the hell have you been?” Sergio said, grabbing James by the arm from behind once he saw him darted out of men’s room, and making him startled.

James turned back, looking as white as a sheet. “What the hell, Sergio? You scared me.”

Sergio let go of James’ arm. “I’ve been looking for you and Cris all day long. Why the hell you didn’t come to the training?” Sergio said, sounding pissed.

“Well, it’s kinda complicated,” said James and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Care to explain more?” Sergio said.

“James! Sergio!” Cris called out, walking toward them quickly. He stood next to James, circling his arm around James’ waist. “The ceremony is about to start. What are you doing here?”

“We were all supposed to finish our training before flying to here. Why did you two skip it?” Sergio asked in reply.

“Well, it’s… it’s kind of complicated,” answered Cris.

“That’s what I said,” James chuckled, struggling to loosen his tie.

“You didn’t tell him that…”

“No,” James cut Cris off.

“What the hell?” Sergio said, a bit angry, a bit confused.

“Um, I think it was kinda my fault,” Cris began to explain.

“No. It was mine,” James interrupted again.

“Honey, I started it.”

“Yeah, but the second time was my idea.”

“Stop, stop, stop!” Sergio cried, holding his hands up as a gesture of it as well. “I think I know what you’re talking about and I’m so not interested in hearing the rest of it,” he added, the look of obvious discomfort on his face.

James and Cris giggled.

“I can’t believe that you two really skipped the training to fuck,” Sergio said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yeah. It happens, you know,” James said then winked at Cris, making him grin.

“Yeah. And after our… well, you know… James said that he wanted to buy something and he had to buy it exactly for tonight. So, he went to get that mysterious thing and it took him forever. I flew to here by myself and he did the same. Am I right, baby?” Cris said, looking at James with one eyebrow raised.

James huffed. “How many times do I have to say sorry? I had to take care of something and it took time.”

“Took care of what?” asked Sergio.

Instead of answering, James looked away and began fumbling with his tie as if it didn’t let him breathe easily.

Cris unwrapped his arm from James’ waist and crossed them over his chest. “I’ve asked him million times, trust me, but he fudges,” said Cris, annoyed.

“Okay, can we please drop this subject? Just talking about it makes me nervous,” said James. His tone was oddly harsh.

Sergio and Cris exchanged confused glances before Cris moved closer to James and put a gentle kiss on his temple. “I'm sorry, babe. Are you ready to go?”

“You go ahead. We’ll be there in a minute,” Sergio answered instead.

Cris hesitated. He cast the last sideways glance at James then nodded his head weakly before leaving the other two men.

“Okay. Talk!” Sergio said the moment Cris was gone.

“Ugh, give me a break,” James said tiredly and began to walk away.

“Fine. Don’t tell. But beware that from now on you can’t hide anything from me,” Sergio said, looking smug.

James halted and looked at Sergio in confusion. “How come?”

“Because I’m moving in tonight,” Sergio said, grinning.

James’ mouth dropped open. “Fuck off! Are you fucking serious?” James shouted, suddenly filled with an unexplained exhilaration.

“Of course, I am.”

“God, I fucking hate you,” James said and pulled Sergio into a tight embrace. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Sergio wrapped his arms around James’ waist and lifted him a little up. “Well, I’ve told you two assholes way too many times that I’d move next to you soon but you’ve never believed me. Do you remember? And when I wanted to tell you today, I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

James pulled back from the hug and took Sergio by the shoulders. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m so happy for you, Sergio. You’ll have the best neighbors in the world,” James said and winked.

Sergio rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. The best neighbors who happen to fuck a lot,” he said bluntly.

James laughed. “You’re just sore because you’re lonely and probably haven’t gotten laid in a long time.”

“Yeah, James. You just hit the nail on the head,” Sergio said wearily.

James gasped. “Oh my God! Who is it?”

“Who is who?”

“You’re fucking dating someone. Come on, who is it?”

Sergio huffed. “I’m done dating, James. Didn’t you know that? Now come on. Let’s go. This shit is kicking off.”

“Why are you done dating?” James asked, looking confused.

“Moove!” Sergio drawled, slapping James’ butt quite hard and making him jolt.

“Ow!” James frowned, rubbing the sore area.

“Your fault,” Sergio said while walking off quickly. James followed him soon after.

 

**********

 

“What took you so long?” Cris asked quietly as James was sitting next to him.

James glanced at Sergio in the back row as he was sitting next to Toni before answering happily. “I was talking to our neighbor.”

Cris followed James’ eyes and his eyes landed on no-one but the captain.

“Shut up,” Cris said, returning his eyes on James.

James nodded his head quickly, grinning.

“Since when?” Cris asked, not sounding pleased with the news.

“Today, I guess,” James said with a shrug. “You don’t seem happy about it,” he added when he noticed Cris was still looking at him with a frown.

“Well, honestly, I can’t find any reason to be happy about his move,” Cris said coldly. “We already see him during work time. Isn’t that enough?”

“Are you serious?” James asked quietly and grabbed Cris’ hand in his. “What’s wrong with you, baby?”

“Nothing. I just love our privacy and Sergio’s proven to be noisy and annoying.”

“Oh, come on. He’ll be just another neighbor. It’s not like he’s going to live with us. I’m sure we’ll have some fun together,” James said.

“I hope you’re right,” Cris said with a smile. “Hey, do you think he knows?” he added after few seconds.

“Knows what?” James asked, looking at the smirk on Cris’ face with a frown.

“That how vocal you get during sex,” Cris said in a low voice.

“Oh my God, I hate you,” James said in between his teeth, releasing his hand from Cris’ hand and crossing them over his chest.

Cris giggled. “You know what? Maybe his move isn’t a bad idea at all.”

James rolled his eyes. “You know I can be quiet if I want, right?”

Cris placed his right hand on James’ thigh and slowly stroked it upwardly till it was two inches below James’ groin. He smirked again when he heard James’ breath had pitched. “Say that when I’m—”

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the FIFA best award!” Cris got cut off in mid-sentence by the host. He removed his hand and crossed it with the other over his chest. He kept staring at James till his boyfriend failed not to smile and blew him a kiss to finish off his tease.

 

**********

 

“Well, congrats again, buddy. Although it was fucking obvious nobody was gonna win it but you fucking bastard,” Sergio said, staying with James and Cris in Madrid–Barajas Airport after their teammates had said goodbye and left.

Cris laughed. “Thanks, Sergio.”

“Sure. I have to go, guys. I think my stuff has been received by now. I asked Rene to take care of that. You two coming?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Cris and James answered at the same time then looked at each other in surprise.

“What do you mean no?” asked Cris.

“What do you mean yes?” asked James.

“Well, Ricky was supposed to meet us here to go out with us. Don’t you wanna celebrate?” said Cris.

“Ricky? You didn’t say anything about him,” said James, sounding unhappy.

“I didn’t? Well, I’m telling you now. I don’t understand. What’s the problem?” said Cris, confused.

“Cris, can’t we just go home?” James said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Cris frowned. “Why? You’re not feeling well?” he placed his hand on James’ shoulder.

“No, I’m fine. I just—”

“Hi, guys,” Ricky yelled, reaching the other three men.

“Hey,” mumbled Sergio, who had been quiet over the last few minutes, watching the couple arguing.

“Hey,” said Cris without taking his hand and eyes off James.

“You guys ready to celebrate this shit? There is this club which has the best—”

“Hold on. I think James is sick,” Cris said.

James pushed Cris’ hand off his shoulder. “Jesus Christ, Cris, I said I’m fine.”

Sergio hesitated then spoke slowly. He was beginning to feel his presence was becoming abdicable. He wasn’t sure about Ricky though who looked awfully puzzled.

“All right, guys, I gotta go. This time for real,” he chuckled awkwardly. “You two will be okay?” he asked, clearly worried.

James kept glaring at Cris and didn’t say anything. Cris, though, looked at Sergio and forced a smile. “Yeah, you should go.” He looked embarrassed.

“Okay. Later, then,” Sergio said and began walking. He turned his head over after a few steps and yelled over his shoulder. “Have fun!” He tried to sound normal but failed.

Ricky and Cris waved in response.

“He’s worried,” Cris said once Sergio was gone.

“He’ll get used to it as soon as he starts living next to us,” James mumbled coldly.

“Is something bothering you, James?” Cris snapped abruptly.

“I don’t know, Cris, you tell me,” James snapped back.

 “For fuck’s sake, James. Just stop acting like this and tell me what your real problem is.”

“I don’t have any problem, Cris. Unless you see my request for going home as a problem.”

“God, here we go again. What the fuck is waiting for us at home? We can go home any fucking time we want. Right now we have Ricky, we have this fucking award, why can’t we just go out and have fun?”

“Okay, fine. Let's we all go home and celebrate.”

“Cris, that’s okay. We can go home and—” Ricky tried to interfere but Cris didn’t let him.

“Why are you making tonight about yourself?” Cris asked, taking a step closer to James. He was suddenly filled with hate and rage.

“What?” James said, baffled.

“You’ve been acting weirdly this whole time. First, you show up late. Later than anybody else and when I ask you the reason you just freak out and act even weirder. Now you’re making a scene and keep saying you want to go straight home. You could have easily said you didn’t want to come.”

“I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

“You’re just jealous,” Cris spat, too late to take it back.

“What?” James went white.

“What? Isn’t that what you’ve been trying to say?”

“That’s bullshit,” James rose his voice.

“Is it? I know I would if I were you,” Cris said bluntly.

“I’m not fucking jealous, you asshole, and FYI, you don’t get this award or any other award by yourself. This shit is a teamwork. Everyone has had a role in it,” James said, anger rushing through his veins.

“Yes, the ones who actually play.”

“That’s enough!” Ricky cried.

“What’s your point, Cris?” James asked.

“Do I really have to be more clear?” Cris said, looking at James steadily.

Swallowing hard, James shook his head. “No,” he said. “You were perfectly clear.” He sounded genuinely upset and that made Cris immediately hate himself.

“James—“ Cris said but James was already gone, leaving Cris’ distress behind.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Ricky said.

“Don’t, Ricky. Let’s get the hell outta here.” He was still flushed with anger, mostly toward himself.

“Are you serious? Don’t you wanna go after him? Ricky asked in surprise.

“To do what? Hurt him more? No, thanks, I’ll pass,” Cris said and his voice cracked.

“But—“

“You said you know a place. Let’s go there.” Cris was evading the questions and Ricky knew him well enough to know the issue was clearly better dropped.

“Um, my car is over there,” Ricky pointed and started walking toward it, Cris behind him.

 

**********

 

“Cris?” Ricky said quietly, getting tired of the silence between Cris and himself. Cris hadn’t said a word since the airport and had been staring at his drink in his hand since a couple of dozen minutes

“What?” Cris said, still staring at his drink.

“You’ll talk to him, right?”

Cris fidgeted in his seat. “What do you think?” he said, looking into his friend’s worried eyes.

Ricky sighed. “I hate to see you two like this,” he said and sipped his drink.

“See who like what?” said a voice behind Cris and Ricky’s seats, making them turn their heads simultaneously.

It came from a young woman–in her twenties. She was a brunette with dark, brown eyes. She was wearing skinny blue jeans, a tight black shirt, and black boots and was standing behind Cris and Ricky with her arms crossed over her chest. What really attracted Cris’ attention about her at the first sight, was a smile on her red lips which looked more like a smug than a friendly entity.

 “Um—”

“What are you doing here?” Ricky asked before Cris could form any sentence.

Cris looked at Ricky in confusion. “Do you know her?”

“Of course he knows me,” she said–that smug was still there.

“I said what are you doing here?” Ricky asked again, his voice harsh.

“What is going on?” Cris said, glancing from Ricky who now looked annoyed, to her who looked just calm.

“Ricky, don’t you wanna introduce me to your friend?” she said finally.

Ricky stayed silent and annoyed which made Cris more confused.

She rolled her eyes when didn’t receive any response or reaction from Ricky and extended her right hand toward Cris. “He becomes impolite sometimes, sorry about that. I’m Georgina,” she said with a genuine smile.

Cris hesitated then reached out and shook her hand gently. “Nice to meet you,” Cris said and tried to release his hand but Georgina didn’t let go. “Don’t you have a name?” she arched her eyebrow.

Cris chuckled. “Are you kidding me?”

Georgina only shrugged.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Ricky said and jumped down his seat. “Can we talk outside?” he said, looking angrily at Georgina.

“About what?” she asked calmly and released Cris’ hand.

“I guess you know about what.”

“I really don’t, Ricky. If you want to talk why can’t we talk here?” she said and crossed her arms over her chest again.

“God, can you stop being like this,” Ricky rose his voice. “Who told you we were here?”

“Claudia, your lovely wife,” she said and that smug expression reappeared on her face.

“You talked to Claudia?” Ricky asked with a shaky voice.

Georgina shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

“Can anyone tell me what’s going on, please? Cuz I’m super confused. And why are you so fu… frigging angry, Ricky? I don’t get it.” Cris now looked confused and worried.

Georgina chuckled and sat on a chair next to Cris. “That’s a good question, actually. Because I also want to know why Ricky is so pissed,” she said and placed her hand under her chin, awaiting an answer.

Ricky opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sat on his chair, lifted his drink from the table and took a long sip.

Georgina placed her hand on Cris’ shoulder and made him turn his head over and look at her. “Seems like he’s calm now,” she whispered.

Cris shot her a half smile. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be,” Georgina said and squeezed Cris’ shoulder gently then dropped her hand. “So, you’re Ricky’s friend, I assume,” she said and Ricky heard her.

Ricky placed his glass hard down on the table. “Jesus Christ, Georgina! What the hell are you trying to pull here?” he was flushed with anger.

“What are you talking about? I’m just trying to have a conversation with your friend.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a natural thing people do?”

“How do you guys know each other, anyway?” Cris interrupted.

“Oh, let me tell you,” Georgina said and placed her hand on Cris’ shoulder again.

“No, he doesn’t need to know,” Ricky snarled and jumped off his chair again.

“Ricky and I know each other through his wife,” Georgina began to talk, ignoring Ricky’s rage. “You see, I’m her friend, best friend actually, and we see each other sometimes. Hang out, family dinner, and stuff like this,” she finished and removed her hand off Cris’s shoulder. “Don’t we, Ricky?” she asked Ricky, tilting her head and smiling at him.

Ricky slowly sat on his chair before nodding his head yes weakly. Georgina’s smile got wider.

“So I called Claudia today to see how she and her cutie, Jose, were doing and she told me Ricky would be here. Ricky knows I’m a club kid. I just don’t understand why he didn’t tell me,” she finished, pouting.

Ricky huffed. “Maybe because I didn’t want you to come,” he said irritably.

Cris glared at Ricky then shifted his body more toward Georgina. “How long have you been a friend of Ricky’s family? I’ve known him and literally everyone in his life since a long time ago but I haven’t seen you before.”

Georgina hesitated. “Um—”

“Cris, can we talk outside for a moment?” Ricky cut in.

Cris turned to look at Ricky. “Talk about what?” he asked, frowning.

“So, your name is Cris,” it was Georgina’s turn to interrupt.

Cris shifted toward her again. “Yes,” he said with a smile.

“Nice,” said Georgina. “Is it yours, Cris?” Georgina reached out, tapping her fingers on Cris’ award which the owner of it believed it was safe to have it with himself rather than leaving it in Ricky’s car.

Cris chuckled. “What do you think?”

Georgina laughed, maybe louder than necessary. “Yeah, it’s definitely yours,” she said and moved her upper body closer to Cris’. “Are you a big shot, Cris?” she asked, whispering.

Cris grinned. “Everyone says I am,” he said in a low voice.

“Lucky me!” Georgina mumbled and sat straight. “So, you just earned yourself a prize, right? I think you deserve a celebration,” she added, loud.

Cris made a noise. “That’s what I’ve been trying to do but they don’t let me.”

“What? Who?” Georgina said.

“I guess he’s referring to me and his boyfriend,” Ricky said coldly who had been quite up to that moment.

Cris turned over and looked at his friend.

Ricky raised his eyebrows. “What? Am I wrong?”

“Well, if you’re not in the mood, you can leave as well,” Cris said bluntly.

“What the hell? It was my idea to come here,” Ricky said, sounding offended.

Cris shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

“You’re just saying what?”

“Ah, Cris?” Georgina said, getting Cris’ attention. “I guess it is better that you open it. I really just can’t,” she added, offering a bottle of champagne to Cris.

Cris took the bottle. “You ordered it?”

“Uh-huh. While you two were bickering like an old couple,” she said. “Just ignore that wet blanket and let’s have some fun,” she whispered, giggling.

Cris grinned and quickly began to open the bottle. He removed its foil, loosened its wire cage, and turned the base of the bottle until he heard that pop sound.

Georgina clapped. “Yay! Nice job!”

Cris poured the wine into Georgina’s glass first, then filled his glass and Ricky’s.

“Yeah, it was… fantastic, really,” Ricky began to talk, his voice was shaking. “Georgi? Will you help me with… something… in my car? I-I got something for Cris and I need your help to get it out of the car.”

Georgina chortled. “What is it? An elephant?”

Cris laughed and spat out his drink.

Ricky ignored him. “Please?” he sounded desperate.

Georgina huffed. “Fine,” she said and stood up reluctantly. “Hey, don’t drink all of it while we’re gone, okay?” she told Cris.

“I can’t promise,” Cris said, grinning.

Georgina smiled and patted Cris’ back before following Ricky out of the club.

 

 **********

 

“Okay, where is this elephant?” Georgina asked as soon as they were out.

“Enough with this bullshit, Georgina, and quit playing games,” Ricky said abruptly. It was dark outside but Georgina could see how flushed he looked with anger.

“What the hell are you talking about?” she looked stunned.

“You may lack a lot of things, but hats off to you, you’re the best faker I’ve ever seen,” Ricky sneered.

“You better be careful with what you’re saying, Ricky. I’m just doing you a fucking favor,” Georgina said fiercely.

“The only favor I would ever ask you for is to want you to get the hell out of my life,” Ricky spat, rage rising up in him.

“And let you continue living your perfect life as a perfect husband and father while I’m living a miserable life with a baby?” her words came out clear and cold, making Ricky recoil.

“Ba-baby?” Ricky went cold all over.

“Yes. Our baby, remember?” Georgina said calmly and reached out to touch Ricky but he backed away.

“But… but you said, you said you dropped it,” Ricky stuttered.

Georgina shrugged. “I lied.”

Ricky glanced around to make sure no-one was there to listen to them before speaking in a low voice. “What the hell, Georgi?”

“Oh, don’t worry, Ricky.”

“What do you mean don’t worry?”

“Well, you’ve made it clear you don’t want it. So, I’ll take care of it from now on.”

“You don’t want it either.”

“You don’t know what I want.”

“So, what do you want?” Ricky asked between his teeth.

“A good papa for my baby,” Georgina said, smiling crookedly.

Ricky laughed. “And you think you can have him?”

Georgina giggled and ran her finger alongside Ricky’s cheek. “What? You jealous?”

Ricky slapped Georgina’s hand away. “He has a boyfriend, you idiot.”

“Oh, I know. I know everything about him. I also know he swings both ways. A Portuguese dude who has conquered Spain. He’s fucking everywhere. That’s kind of annoying, to be honest.”

“So I assume pretending not to know him is part of your stupid plan, right?”

“It’s easier to reach out to a famous person when you pretend you don’t know them. They get paranoid after a while that everyone who tries to enter their life is just after their fortune.”

Ricky laughed. “How ironic.”

Georgina shrugged indifferently. “And where is his boyfriend, by the way? Shouldn’t he be here to support him or whatever?”

“He was. But they got into an argument and he went home.”

“Bad for him, good for me.” Georgina sneered.

 “God, you’re so fucking annoying,” Ricky said and put his face in his hands.

Georgina giggled then stopped immediately as she saw Cris was coming out of the club. She moved closer to Ricky and began talking quickly in a warning tone. “Now, listen to me carefully, little man. You go ahead and be with your wife and kid and keep pretending you’ve never fooled around with another woman for months until you got her pregnant then dumped her because you were too coward to face the fact that you’re not happy with your life and too worried about your reputation to admit to the world you’re now the father of a prostitute’s child and let me do my thing or I’ll tell your wife, your son, your buddy and everyone else everything.”

“Eventually he’ll find out that it’s not his baby,” said Ricky, his face blank.

“Do you think I don’t know? I just stick around for a while then I’ll make myself disappear before he knows anything.”

Ricky shook his head. “He’s in love with another person. You can never have him in the first place, moron.”

“Oh, I’ll give it my best shot. I promise you, Ricardo” she muttered and placed a kiss on Ricky’s cheek.

“There you are!” Cris called, walking unsteadily toward Ricky and Georgina.

Georgina at once stepped back, making enough space between Ricky and herself and smiling up at Cris.

“Faker,” Ricky thought and turned toward his friend.

“What are you two doin’ here?” Cris said and wrapped his arm around Ricky’s neck. He couldn’t stand properly–he was drunk.

Ricky could see how Georgina’s eyes lit up the moment she saw Cris and that made him sick.

“You see, you two were out and I was in for… um, how long?” Cris asked.

“Eh, whatever.” Cris gave an airy wave when neither Ricky nor Georgina said anything. “The point is, that bottle is here,” Cris added, tapping at his stomach. “Right here.” He giggled.

Ricky rolled his eyes. “All right. Time to go home, buddy.”

“Uh-uh. He’ll kill me,” Cris said, shaking his head.

“No, he won’t,” Ricky said wearily.

“I said no,” Cris said and tried to unwrap his arm but felt giddy and ended up clinching more to Ricky’s body.

“Why don’t we go to my place?” Georgina suggested.

“Oh, fuck no,” Ricky said angrily.

“Don’t be rude, Rick,” Cris said and stood up uprightly for a second before dropping his arm around Georgina’s neck and resting his limp body against hers. She wasn’t very big and strong and thought she was about to fall down, however, she wrapped her arm around Cris’ waist and managed to keep her balance.

“I like what you offered. Sounds fun!” Cris said and winked.

“You don’t even know her. Now, you want to go with her to her place?” Ricky snarled.

“Well, I’d like to know her better. Don’t you, cutie?” Cris asked and bopped Georgina’s nose.

She tittered. “I’d love to.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Cris. You’re fucking drunk and you don’t know what you’re saying. I’ll drop you off home. Come on.”

“He wants to be with me, Ricky. Leave him alone,” said Georgina.

“God, you shut up!” Ricky snapped.

“Nooo. Be friends.”

“It seems like you didn’t carefully listen to what I just told you, Ricky,” Georgina said tightly, ignoring Cris.

“Don’t you fucking threaten me!” Ricky cried.

“Then don’t fucking make me!” Georgina snapped back.

“Did you just say the F-word?” Cris made a noise. “Bad girl!” he said and burped loud. “Oops, sorry!” He giggled.

“My car is parked over there,” Georgina said and pointed at her car. “Can you walk?”

“Is that your car? So cute!” Cris sneered and Georgina decided to disregard.

“I’ll get a better one, soon. So soon,” she said with a smug.

“You make me sick, Georgina,” Ricky said, his voice ice.

“Good night, Ricky. Tell Claudia I said hi and kiss Jose for me,” Georgina said and blew him a kiss.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Cris. You hear me?” Ricky said, hating how desperate he sounded.

Cris only waved and spun with Georgina to move to her car–not knowing how different his life would be after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Your comments are precious as always. <3  
> Fingers crossed I won't disappear for 7 months again! :\  
> Would you guys believe me if I said I'm already considering a sequel?  
> Yes, with this speed of writing I have, it's too absurd to even think of a sequel. :|  
> I wish I could tell you what will happen in the next chapter but I honestly have no idea. I actually need to read the previous chapters then begin to write chapter 9 because I've forgotten half of the things that happened in those chapters!  
> Okay, I'm going to leave before you start judging my sanity. Cheers!


End file.
